


Our Song

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bechloe children - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, angst fluff smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: I’m going to write Bechloe, Staubrey or whoever’s one-shots (possibly?) based on songs that I like!!I hope you guys enjoy it and I’m always up for requests and comments.I’d love to know what you guys think of it.Also you can find me on tumblr as cenestpasmoi-bechloe





	1. Closer  (The Chainsmokers Ft.Halsey)

Beca drank too much.

 

Beca drank when she was sad.

 

Beca drank when she was happy.

 

Beca drank when she felt empty.

 

But her entire world changed when she met Chloe.

The young DJ was at her usual bar, drinking away whatever feeling she felt right now.

”Can I buy you a drink?” A happy ginger asked her as she sat down next to her and ordered herself a glass of Manhattan. The brunette shook her head and stared at her half full glass.

“I’m Chloe by the way. “ The ginger haired beauty says to the drunk brunette.

“You don’t give up, do you?” The brunette replied as took a sip of her drink.

“No. I don’t. When there’s a beautiful girl full of mysteries. That’s the only exception. “The girl replied as she took another sip of her drink and looked at the young brunette.

* * *

 

One hour later, was when the brunette finally let Chloe buy her a drink. And if you ask her, she’d say that it was because she was getting too annoying, but we ALL know that’s not true.

 

Then a second drink.

 

Then a third.

 

Before the fourth drink, the two had kissed their drunken selves down to the DJs apartment. Beca thought that it was just one of her drunken one night stands that she was getting too used to.

But it seemed different.

The only thing Beca could remember from the night was how the redhead bit the lotus tattoo on the brunettes shoulder when they had reached their peaks.

They met again the next Friday and gone home together.

Chloe finally figured that the DJs name was in fact, Beca. But the name above her phone number still remained ‘ Tucson ’,after the bar they always met in.

It was like their thing, it wasn’t a relationship but more like a friends-with-benefits thing.

* * *

 

But one Friday, Beca didn’t see the ginger at her usual place at the bar.

She called her number, texted asking where she was.

There was not one reply.

 

And just like that, Chloe was gone.

 

Beca went to the bar every Friday, getting less hopeful each time that the redhead would be there. And then she just quit going. Beca felt empty again.

* * *

 

Four years later.... ‘Beca, we need to meet up ‘ This was the text Beca wanted everyday for the last few years. Just not from the right person.

It was from Stacie Conrad, the girl who she’d been friends, maybe even close as siblings, for as long as she could remember.

They each had their respective careers, the taller brunette a doctor with a pediatric practice in New York, and Beca in LA with a job in a huge label as a producer.

 

Beca headed to the Ritz-Carlton hotel where Stacie was staying in for the next few days. She headed into the bar with amazing lighting, and there stood the leggy brunette at the bar counter drinking her margarita.

“Beca! God, I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in a while! It’s just the practice and the.......”

”it’s all cool Conrad, I mean you’re not the only one whose busy with their job.” The brunette shrugged ordering herself a glass of sazerac.

They chatted about the work they both have been doing and all that stuff and start talking about particularly nothing in which they talk about their childhood memories where Stacie married the kid Jonny from down the street with a licorice ring, and all those things.

”I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be back soon.” The shorter brunette says as she got down from the stool she was sitting on.

As she walked out of the bar, she thought she saw a familiar flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. She ignored that and got in the long line in front of the ladies room.

Beca returned ten minutes later and found Stacie talking to a group of people, particularly a tall blonde.

”Mitchell! Over here!!” Stacie called the DJ over to the area she was in.

“Aubrey, this I Beca. beca, this is Aubrey.” She said introducing the DJ and the blonde to each other.

“Hi Beca, I heard you’re a producer right? That’s cool!” The blonde said as another girl approached them.

 

Before the brunette could answer, a too familiar looking redhead came towards the three. “Hey Stacie, sorry I’m back from the bathroom. So who’s the girl you said oh.......” The redhead said as she looked at Beca.

 

“C-chloe?”

 

“Tucson...”

“Tucson?” The brunette repeated back the word obviously confused.

“What!? You two know each other?”

“Yeah. She’s the girl who was around for a while and completely disappeared.” Beca scoffs.

”I’m.... I’m sorry...” The ginger apologizes as she looks at the brunette.

“Chloe? This is Tucson?” The blonde asks and Chloe nods.

“What the fuck is Tucson? Oh don’t anwer, I don’t even care anyways. “The brunette says angrily as she makes her way back to the bar counter.

“Beca, wait.” Stacie tries to stop her but she walks away before she can even stop her.

It’s Chloe who opens her mouth next. “I’m gonna go talk to her.....”

The blonde and the brunette nod and Chloe walks over to ‘Tucson’.

“Beca, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, or text you. “ She apologized but Beca didn’t even seem to be listening.

”I don’t care. I don’t care about your fucking reasons. You left. Never tried. Right?” The brunette says as she shakes her glass a bit and letting the ice hit the glass making a clinking noise.

“Beca, I really liked you. But I had to go. I had to go to vet school in LA and I didn’t have the guts to tell you. I should have. I should have but I didn’t. I should of explained and I’m sorry Beca.” The redhead admitted to the brunette.

“Who’s ‘Tucson ‘?” The short brunette asked as she finished her second drink and ordered her third, Now a rum and coke.

Chloe looked into Beca’s blue eyes and smiled softly. “Tucson? You’re Tucson. The bar we met at, the one that would always play the Blink-182 songs. I never stopped thinking about you. I was falling for you.... and I just got scared..... I don’t know what I was thinking when I left you. I was insane. I left changed my number and left New York to go to get school in LA. I already knew I was leaving and...”

“I.... I thought you left because you didn’t like me. That’s how everyone else left...” The brunette said basically drowning down her third drink.

The redhead shook her head as she took a sip of her beer before opening her mouth to answer. “No it’s the complete opposite......”She simply said as she took another sip nervously.

”I-I have to go outside. I c-can’t process all this...” Beca said as she got up and grabbed her purse walking out and Chloe followed, slipping into the elevator right before the door shut.

 

And now, the redhead pinned the brunette to the wall kissing her passionately.

 

It was a rather salty one because Chloe was now crying.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.....”

”Take me to yours.... “The brunette interrupted and their lips met once again and broke the kiss off when the elevator got to the parking floor.

Chloe pulled Beca on to the Range Rover she owned and Chloe drove back to Chloe’s apartment. They made their way stumbling to the bedroom as pieces of clothing flew everywhere and finally reached the redheads bed.

 

And once again, the ginger did the same as 4 years ago.

 

She kissed Beca’s shoulder gently and then left a bite mark on the bottom of the tattoo on her her upper back. 

 

Chloe felt like she was back to who she really was.

 

Beca finally felt happy.

 

True happiness.

 

 _And_ _they_ _weren’t_ _**ever**_ _getting_ _older_.

* * *

 

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them

But I hope I never see them again

 

 

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no calls

Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

 

 

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

 

 

You look as good as the day I met you

I forget just why I left you, I was insane

Stay and play that Blink-182 song

That we beat to death in Tucson, okay

 

 

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no call

Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

 

 

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

 

 

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

No we ain't ever getting older


	2. Love Me Like You (Little Mix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself heartbroken....   
> And she realizes that the She was in love with a certain brunette all this time.

After the USO tour, Chloe was in a relationship with Chicago. 

Beca now lived in LA, working as a producer since Khaled had chosen her to join him.

Chloe lived in New York with Fat Amy in their small studio apartment that ever since Beca moved out of, felt bigger.

It wasn’t that the petite brunette had a bunch of stuff.

It just felt empty for Chloe.

 

Chicago thinks he can buy Chloe’s love.

Taking her to drives with his overly-priced car, or taking her to expensive dinners. 

Showering her with kisses she didn’t feel was necessary.

Even the ginger who barely had personal boundaries thought it was enough.

 

“Bye Chloe. I love you. “ He would say kissing her lips and dipping her dramatically as they got to the door of Chloe’s shared apartment.

 

“What the..... Isn’t that.....er... like too much? You two look like you’re about to make some kind of slow porn or something.”Her blonde roommate commented from her bed as the redhead closed the door behind her.

“Amy! No, he’s great. He’s amazing! You know, his car......” She went on talking about their date.

“Maybe you should talk to Beca about this..I gotta go to this thing...” The blonde ran out of the shared room to go see to her on-again-off-again boyfriend Bumper.

“Maybe I should call Beca. Bye Amy!”The ginger said excitedly as the door shut. She sighed and pressed the first number on her contact list.

 

One ring....

Two rings......

Three...............

Three and one third.....

Three and two thirds,.......

And no one answered.

Lately, the brunette was well...... hard to reach.

Maybe the better word for this was distant.

She’d never call, or barely even text. The blonde was talking to her a lot. Why was it that when the ginger called, Beca would always seem to be busy, or tired or just straight out ignore her calls?

* * *

 

Beca was miserable.

Not that she wasn’t enjoying her new life as a musician,but ever since she saw the army boy kissing the ginger, her ‘best’ friend, she felt like she’d just missed the worst chance ofher life. She was going to tell the ginger that she loved her. 

Beca mentally punched herself for acting so selfish and like a child, ignoring her calls and avoiding the ginger who was one of the most important people in her life.

Chloe had believed Beca even when no one did.

Even when she didn’t believe in herself.

Chloe pushed her back when she needed it the best.

And comforted her when she felt down.

Chloe was the only person Beca felt comfortable with them invading her personal space.

And now, she lay in her queen sized bed in her huge apartment  that felt way too big for just her.

 

She had missed Chloe.

 

But she’d missed her chance and lost her.

 

* * *

Chloe broke up with Chicago and now went home with different men each night maybe a few girls from bars and clubs. 

But they were all nothing more than a one night stand.

She felt like a piece of her was missing.

She laid in bed, her feelings down and blue.

She just wanted to curl up and disappear.

“Chloe. You’re starting to worry me. Even bumper got out of bed in two days after his fourth break up with me.” Fat Amy said to the lump that was onthe left side of the fold up bed.

“Amy. Just leave me alone... please?” The ginger mumbled from under the duvet that still smelled a bit like Beca.

“Okay ginger. I’m gonna go get some smoothies so call me if you need anything. “ The Australian said as she left the apartment.

 

* * *

She laid in bed for another restless and tired night, tossing and turning while she tried to fall asleep. 

 

Then, it finally hit her.

 

If the brunette was here, she’d cuddle her and make sure she was okay.

Although she looked like a badass, she was always so caring for Chloe.

Who she needed most was Beca.

But Beca was gone. Probably even had a boyfriend by now.

 

She’d missed her chance.

 

* * *

Ten minutes later, the ginger finally got out of the bed and grabbed her phone calling the first number on her contact list. 

After two rings, she figured that they wouldn’t answer, and gave up and called another number.

“Chlo? What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Aubrey Posen answered her phone.

“Bree..... I-i..... I can’t....I d-don’t want to.....lose h-her...... I-I can’t ......” Chloe instantly started sobbing like something had snapped within her.

“Chloe, Chloe. Calm down. I need you to take a deep breath for me. Okay sweetie? Just focus on your breathing. In... and out... yep. That’s it. Keep going...” The blonde said calmly and softly.

The ginger followed her friend’s words until she calmed down.

“Chloe. I’m taking the first plane down so I need to to keep calm until I get there. Alright?” She said as she started checking her computer to book the quickest flight to New York.

“Mmkay...”the redhead sighed as she buried herself in Beca’s pillow. It almost didn’t smell like her anymore and that made the ginger feel a lot more lonely.

 

* * *

A day later, the blonde arrived in New York, and headed straight to the two Bella’s shared apartment.

There, she saw the redhead looking exhausted. She had lost some weight since she hadn’t eaten.

“Chloe. I need you to get out of that bed. And you need a shower. I’ll fix you something to eat and talk to me. “ The blonde said and the ginger did so, but just ate two bites of the pasta Aubrey had made.

“Chlo. What’s going on?” The blonde asked as they both made their way to the bed.

The redheads eyes became teary before she even started speaking. “B-beca.. it’s her.... she’s the one...but she won’t answer my calls or texts......I-I’ve lost her Bree......” She bawled into the blondes shoulder. “She was the one who made me who I was. And now that she’s gone, there’s this emptiness and....”

 

“Call her. “

 

“I just told you I couldn’t. She won’t answer.”

 

“Well, call her again.”

 

“No Aubrey! I can’t! She won’t answer! Just leave it! Stop making me do this! It breaks my heart every time!!”she yelled back angrily with tears in her eyes.

“I’ll be back... calm down Chlo. “The blonde said leaving the room and taking the elevator down where she made a call.

 

* * *

Beca’s phone rang and it said ‘Posen’ so she answered. 

“He...”You need to get your ass back in New York! Chloe is broken and you’re the only one who can fix her. And I know you don’t answer her calls or texts but you answer mine just fine. So either call her, or come over here!” The blonde interrupted Beca and just yelled at her over the phone.

“I’ll be there..... “ Was all Beca said before the call ended.

 

“You better...” Aubrey muttered before going up to the apartment and calmed Chloe down.

 

* * *

 

Chloe woke up to a door bell ringing. 

She got up and opened the door to figure that it wasn’t a delivery man.

 

 

It was Beca.

 

 

Beca was here.

 

The one she loved but hated so much.

 

“I love you Chloe. I missed you so much I’m sor...”I hate you. I hate you so much....” The brunette got interrupted again and Chloe was now wrapping Beca in a tight embrace crying.

 

“Aaand.....My job here is done. Do not ever hurt her again Beca. “ Aubrey said before getting her stuff together and leaving in a matter of seconds.

 

“I love you so much Beca.”

“I love you too Chlo.”

 

* * *

 

5 years later......

“..... and that’s how your Mama and Mommy realized. And that’s the best thing I ever felt in my life. No offense I love you too. But you’ll understand loving someone else when you fall in love. And we’ll always love you. Whoever you’ll love.  He or she or they, it doesn’t matter. Me and your Mommy love you so much little man.” Beca Mitchell-Beale said to her newborn son, Colton James Mitchell-Beale as she rocked him to sleep in the rocking chair in the nursery. 

“And she saved me when I was broken... I love your Mama so much Colton. And you too. I’d never change it for the world. “ Chloe joined them in the doorway with a biggest smile on her face.

* * *

 

He might got the biggest car

Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go for miles

Said he got a lot of cash

Darling he can't buy my love, it's you I'm dreaming of

They try to romance me

But you got that nasty

And that's what I want

 

So baby, baby

Come and save me

Don't need those other numbers

When I got my number one

Last night I lay in bed so blue

'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you

I tried to find somebody new

 

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you

You still get it that I want

You were pouring out your love, I could never get enough

Now I'm dealing with these boys

When I really need a man who can do it like I can

 

They try to romance me

But you got that nasty

And that's what I want

So baby, baby

Come and save me

Don't need those other lovers

When I got my number one

Last night I lay in bed so blue

'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you

 

I tried to find somebody new

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you

L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me

When you're with me, boy I want it everyday

L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me

When you're with me, boy I want it everyday

Last night I lay in bed so blue

'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, I would appreciate comments and kudos! Also if you have any suggestions please let me know!! I’ll try to make them work!!


	3. Friends Don’t (Maddie & Tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca are Best friends.  
> But what happens when they start doing things friends don’t?.....

The ginger calls her best friend at 4:56pm on a Friday night.

“Hey Beca. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight.” The ginger said with her phone on her ear.

“Uh.. sure. I just need to go call Jesse for a rain check. “

“No Beca. You don’t have to.”

“Well, Chlo, I want to. So let me. I’ll see you in 15mins. Bye. “The brunette answered back and ended the call.

 

* * *

 And Beca arrives exactly 15 minutes later.

“Hey Chlo. “

“Thanks for coming. “

“No problem. “

“Ready to go out then?” The redhead asked her best friend.

“Yep.” The shorter girl says and they head out to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 “That’s some good food. “Beca says as they walk out the restaurant.

“That was. We should do dinner more.“

“Yeah. Do you wanna get some milkshakes and then go home?”The brunette asks as she gets in her car.

“Yep. Sounds good. “The ginger says as she buckles her seatbelt.

 

* * *

 Beca drives a bit slower than usual, taking the longest way back to Chloe’s apartment  as they drink their milkshakes.

 

She doesn’t want this moment to end  

 

Like never, ever, end.

 

“Thanks Becs. Bye. “The ginger says getting out of the car  

“Bye Chlo. “ The brunette says making sure the redhead went inside her house before driving away  

 

* * *

 A few hours later... 

It’s 1 am and Beca is having a few drinks in her room.

Beca sits on her couch looking at her phone.

Scrolling through the contacts, she sees Chloe’s name and her drunken self decides to call her.

There isn’t any reason for the call but Beca just wanted to talk to her.

“Hey Chlo. Yeah oh were you sleeeeping? Okay. I wanted to say hi. That’s all. “

“Yeah Becs. Do you want me to come over?” The ginger asked her.

“Noope, I’lljust come over tomorrow?” The brunette answered and ended the call soon after.

 

* * *

The next morning, Beca was already at Chloe’s and lounging in the apartment together. 

“I have work later and I have to leave eventually but I’m too tired..” Beca whined at around 12. She played with her keys that was on the key place on the wall on Chloe’s doorway.

“Well, if you have to go, you should. “ The ginger said to her but the brunette shook her head.

“You know, I could get some pizza tonight and watch The Batchelor at mine?” The brunette said as she opened the door to go out.

“You know me so well. I’ll call do cancel my weird date. Im not even interested in him anyways. And you should probably go now. “ The redhead said to Beca.

“Okay. I’ll see you later. You know the drill. . Bye Chlo. L...” Beca said stopping herself. Wow that was close.

“Bye Beca. “ She replied as the door opened and closed.

Beca went home and grabbed her stuff to go to work.

 

* * *

At her office she met with Emily, who she’d been put in charge of producing her music.

“Hey Em. How are you doing?” The producer asked the younger brunette.

“I’m so excited for the new song. I loved your demo and I love that Chloe’s singing in it. I think she should be an artist too. “The tall girl says but all the brunette can think about is Chloe’s singing.

 

Shit.

 

She shouldn’t have done that.

 

Now she can’t concentrate on her work.

 

She thinks to herself as she gets lost in her world.

 

                                               All she can think about is Chloe  

 

“Beca? Earth to Beca?”Emily says as she gets in her booth.

“Oh. Sorry yeah. Let’s start the song?” She says starting up the track.

She thinks about Chloe through her whole shift but manages to get through it.

“Are you and Chloe a thing? You guys are like so cute. “

“You always say that Em. Great work today. Go home and spend time with Benji or something. “Beca mumbled back to the young girl.

And then when she finished work, she called Chloe to let her know that she was coming home and went to pick up the pizza. 

 

* * *

Chloe was sitting on the couch thinking about what Beca had tried to say when she left. If it was an “love you”, Chloe would have said the same thing back to to her. She did a few things around the house and left to go to Beca’s.

 

She walked to her apartment since it was pretty close to Chloe’s house and opened the door with the key under the mat.

As usual, she closed the door behind her and sat on the living room couch and put her feet up on the couch and took off her shoes.She checked her emails and waited for Beca finding stuff to do around the house, cleaning up while dancing to the music played from her phone.

“Hey Chlo. “ Beca said opening the door and the smell of pizza filled the air. 

“Mhmm. Smells good. Half cheese half pepperoni?”

“How would I ever change that? You’d kill me. “She joked putting her key on the counter and put her stuff down.

“Are you ready for some bad tv?”

“Always. You don’t even have to ask.” The brunette chuckled sitting down with the pizza. 

 

* * *

A few hours later and a few shows later, Beca is dosing off and her head now rests on Chloe’s shoulder.And Chloe’s head rested on top of Beca’s and they stayed like that for the next hour.

Chloe woke up first and watched the brunette sleep peacefully. She gently Brushed her fingers past the brunettes beautiful brown locks.

“I love you Beca.....”She mumbled as she stroked her hair once again.

 

* * *

A week later, Beca had to leave for a business trip to NY.

 

Beca has a few drinks with her superiors and goes back to her hotel room.

She calls Chloe at around 12 o’clock which was about 9 for Chloe who was in LA.

“Hey Becs. Having fun in New York?”

“Yeah. I’ve had a few driinkssss.” She said sloppily.

“Okay. Well I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay? Sleep tight. “

“Night Chloo I love youuu. Wait. Shit.“The brunette quickly sobers up when she said those three words.

“It’s alright Beca. I love you too. “ The ginger replies.

“No Chloe, I love you. Not like friends. “

“I know, not like friends. I love you Beca. “ Chloe smiles from the other side of the phone.

They talk for another hour before Beca falls asleep.

 

* * *

The next afternoon, Chloe goes to the airport to pick the brunette up.

“Hey Beca. Glad you’re back. “Chloe says to the petite girl who comes running to her with a suitcase.

“I’m glad too. “ She smiled hugging the ginger.

“And now I can do this. “The ginger smiled kissing the shorter brunette.

 

* * *

Two hours later......

Chloe and Beca are sitting onthe couch and drinking, looking into each others eyes, nothing else.

No mouth movement whatsoever. It’s like they’re telepathic.

 

The brunette gets up from the comfy couch and makes a bold move with the liquid courage and kisses Chloe.

 

They make out for a good 15 minutes and when the kiss ends, the brunette whispers against the redheads lips,

 

“I love you Chlo. “

 

“I love you too Beca.” Chloe replies and smiles.

 

“I love you more.” 

 

* * *

 

They don't cancel other plans

Have conversations with nothing but their eyes

They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate

Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite

Friends don't call you in the middle of the night

Couldn't even tell you why

They just felt like saying "hi"

 

Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys

Finding reasons not to leave

Trying to hide the chemistry

Drive a little too slow, take the long way home

Get a little too close

We do, but friends don't

 

They don't almost say "I love you"

When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk

They don't talk about the future and put each other in it

And get chills with every accidental touch

Friends don't call you in the middle of the night

Couldn't even tell you why

They just felt like saying "hi"

 

Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys

Finding reasons not to leave

Trying to hide the chemistry

Drive a little too slow, take the long way home

Get a little too close

We do, but friends don't

 

I keep telling myself this might be nothing

But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something

You can lie to me and say you don't

But I know you do, and I love you too

 

Friends don't call you in the middle of the night

Couldn't even tell you why

They just felt like saying "hi"

 

Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys

Finding reasons not to leave

Trying to hide the chemistry

Drive a little too slow, take the long way home

Get a little too close

We do, but friends don't

Uh uh uh

Friends don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! I’d love to have more requests. Either hit me up on tumblr or give me a request in the comments below! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Fuckin’ Perfect (P!nk)

 

When Beca was 1, she sung before she could even talk. 

At 2, she was happy with the music surrounding her world.

When she was 3, her Mom started teaching her the piano.

At 4, she could play by herself.

When she was 5, she played a part in a musical and decided it wasn’t her thing when she discovered she had stage fright.

She was 6 when she started playing the guitar.

When she was 7, she sung with her guitar in the talent show.

At 8, her parents started fighting.

When she was 9, her parents fought more.

When she was 10, her parents got divorced.

She was devastated.

At 11, her dad got a job at Barden University and she moved.

When she was 12, her mom got sick.

When she was 13, she lost her Mom.

She didn’t talk to her Dad for a year.

She quit music.

When she was 14, she went to her first party.

She had a few drinks and it helped her.

She had discovered alcohol.

When she was 15, she was almost expelled from school.

Her dad didn’t like how she acted, how she dressed, or how she did her hair, or her makeup.

She became depressed. She started cutting. The voices in her head told her that she was worthless. And she hated herself for that.

At 16, she almost killed herself.

She almost bled to death in her bathtub.

When she was 17, she rediscovered music and mixing.

She wanted to be a DJ in LA.

When she was 18, her father made her go to to Barden against her wishes. That was the same year she met Chloe and joined the Bellas.

When she was 19, she was now committed to the Bellas.

At 20, she realized she was in love with Chloe.

When she was 21, she graduated Barden with all the Bellas, even Chloe by her side.

When she was 22, she started living in a small studio apartment in New York with Amy and Chloe.

When she was 23, she worked at a record as a producer.

She didn’t like what they made her do.

She couldn’t produce exactly how she wanted to.

At 24, she quit her job and went on the USO tour with the Bellas.

She got an offer to work with Khaled.

She saw Chloe kiss Chicago.She was heartbroken.

At 25, she moved to LA alone. 

She missed Chloe. And Chloe missed Beca.

That was the same year Beca confessed her love for Chloe and they started dating.

When she was 26, she got married to the girl of her dreams.

She finally felt happy again.

 

She was 27 when Chloe and Beca became mothers for the first time.

They loved their baby girl, Alexandria ‘Lexie’ Marie Mitchell-Beale.

 

And Beca was now 28 and heavily pregnant with their second baby.

She sat on the couch with the now 2 year old Lexie, playing with her on her lap. The girl giggled on her lap and that made Beca melt in her cuteness.

“Lexie, you’re perfect to me. Don’t you ever feel that you aren’t. You’re never going to be anything less than perfect to me.” Beca said to the baby girl.

 

“Oh Beca.” Chloe smiled quietly sitting on the couch by her wife and sleeping baby.

 

Their baby looked like Beca with a head of curly brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes and long lashes. 

Her moms loved her and it wasn’t a question that she had inherited both their musical talents and She was bubbly like Chloe.

 

“I’m hungry Mommy.”Beca says to her wife.

“I’ll get you something but I’m not your Mommy babe. “The redhead chuckled as she got up and kissed beca on the lips before walking away to get some fruits from the fridge.

“Mama?”

“Yes baby girl?” The brunette asks.

“Baby?” The two year old asks poking Beca’s growing belly.

“That’s right smart girl. You’re gonna have a baby sister or brother soon. Excited?”She asks Lexie.

“Me? Baby?”

“Yes Lex, you’ll always be our baby. Here Becs. “ Chloe says coming back to the couch with a bowl of fruits.

“Thanks Chlo.” The younger wife says.

“Any time. Lex come here. “The ginger reaches her hands out and the toddler goes to her other mom’s lap.

* * *

That night,  Beca wakes up to a sharp pain in her back. 

“What’s wrong baby?” The redhead mumbles sleepily.

“I think this kid is ready to get out of my uterus. “ Beca groans.

“This is happening?”

“Yeah. I think you should call Stace or Aubrey. “The brunette says to her.

“Okay I’ll do that. You can get your stuff ready and I’ll get Lex?”

“Yeah. “Beca answers and gets out of bed.

 

* * *

“God! Why the fuck did I agree to do this? Twice!?” The mother says to the other. 

“Because you’re freaking amazing Beca. You can do this. Come on. “The ginger held on to her hand tightly. 

“Okay on the next contraction, I need mom to push. Okay? The baby’s crowning. “The OB says to the laboring mother.

“Oh my god!! Owwwwwwww! Shit!” She screams a few seconds later when the contraction starts.

“You can do this baby. “ Chloe cheers her on kissing her head.

 

* * *

“Okay baby’s almost out. One last push Beca. “ the doctor in a gown says.

“Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Good job Beca! You’re almost there!”

 

 

And soon after, a powerful cry fills the air.

 

 

“You did it Beca. Our baby’s here. “The ginger says with tears of joy running down her face.

“He’s perfect. “ The brunette catches her breath looking at her newborn baby boy.

“She is. Hello handsome boy. We’re your mommies and we love you so much already. “The ginger smiles putting her hand over her wife’s hand which was on their new child.

“Welcome to the world, Delta Jacob Mitchell-Beale. “Beca smiled.

“Welcome Delta. “ Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss on her head. “And thank you Mama for letting me meet him. “

“I love you Chloe. And you too Delta. You’re just perfect for us. “She softly said giving her newborn son a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around

 

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!

 

You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong

Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead

So complicated, look how big, you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

 

Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

 

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool and limed and we try, try, try

But we try too hard and its a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics 'cause there everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

 

Why do we do that, why do I do that?

 

Why do I do that?

 

Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like this! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Moment I Knew (Taylor Swift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe’s waiting for a certain brunette on her birthday. 
> 
> *Angst warning but I promise, something good turns up in the end.

Chloe loves Christmas.

 

She loves it so much that she decides to have a Christmas themed birthday party for her 28th birthday.

 

In the middle of summer. 

 

It was 6:36pm, on June 7th, 2018.

Her birthday was supposed to be special, Beca was supposed to be there.

 

 She’d said she would be there  

 

She hadn’t seen the brunette ever since the USO tour. She’d moved out and lived in LA working as a successful music producer. The Bellas had all flew into the Bellas house that they had borrowed for the weekend since the new Bellas had gone somewhere.

The Christmas lights glistened all around the room and there was even a mistletoe hung up from the ceiling of the main room.

“How are you doing in vet school Chloe?” Emily asks her as the ginger blankly stares at the entrance of their college house.

“Chloe?.....” Ashley calls her.

“Chloe?....” Jessica calls her name again.

“CHLOE!” Aubrey yells at the redhead.

“Wha-what!? I’m here I’m here. “The redhead said as she came back from her own world staring at the brown door.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like the party? “The brunette with a 8 month old Bella on her hip asked Chloe.

“No I love it thank you so much. “She smiled.

“So as I was asking, how’s vet school been?” The youngest Bella asked her. 

“It’s pretty cool. It’s exhausting but it’s all worth it. The puppies I get to take care of are so cute! It’s so nice!”

 

They laugh, talk, eat, and drink.Chloe tries to shake off the fact that the brunette is absent and there’s an empty seat at the table.

 

After dinner, the Australian comes out from the kitchen with a huge cake with candles and the Bellas all sing ‘happy birthday to you’ in perfect harmony. 

Chloe smiles and blows out the candles, wishing that the brunette would show up with her “baby I’m right here smile”.

That would’ve made her day, making her feel like a million little stars aligned in the night sky in front of her.

* * *

 

 

Two hours and 15 minutes later, 8:51pm.

 

“Strange, she’s still not shown up. Didn’t Beca say she’d come?” Aubrey says to the ginger as she gets up to clear the table.

“Yeah. She told me she would.” Amy says to the other blonde.

“Yeah... she said she’d be here. “ Chloe mumbled under her breath.

“Excuse me. I’m going to the bathroom.” She excused herself and went to the bathroom upstairs, where Beca and Chloe used to share. What she doesn’t notice is Amy and Emily following her down the hall.

She locks herself inside and stares at the reflection in the mirror.

It’s a redhead in a red halter neck dress, hair braided and wrapped around her head like a crown, with popping lashes and bright red lipstick.

“She said she’d be here.....”She sighs to herself.

She tries to hold back the tears and keep it in, washing her hands and walking out of the bathroom.

The brunette and the blonde find their way downstairs before the ginger does.

The redhead goes back to the party and they soon finish cleaning up dinner and they hang around drinking and talking for a while.

 

Chloe looks stunning in the red dress, but there’s no one to impress.

* * *

 

 The Bellas laugh and reminisce about their time during college and She’s chuckling along to it as well.

 

But the next moment, she’s in tears.

 

Tears in front of the people she loves the most, with one missing.

 

“Chloe? What’s wrong?” Aubrey notices first and embraced her in a hug. The girl just sobs uncontrollably shaking her head.

“Beca...” she whispers calling for the one person she wanted here the most.

 

She regrets not telling her how she felt, or that Chicago wasn’t even her interest. She wanted to tell Beca her true feelings but when she did, Beca freaked out and hopped on a plane to LA without any notice.

 

“Chlo..... what’s wrong? Is it because Beca’s not here?” The blonde asked softly.

“It’s my fault Bree..... it’s all mine.....” She nodded as she said so to her best friend.

“Why would it be your fault? She said she’d be here and didn’t come. Why is it your fault?”

“Because it is! Just leave me alone!” The redhead shouted and quickly broke free from the embrace and ran to her old room.

 

There, she cried in her bed for a while.

* * *

 

 That was, until she got a call from a certain brunette.

She picked up the phone and answered it. 

 

“Chlo? I’m sorr....”Beca. I’m sorry I said that I liked you. It’s really stupid.“ the ginger interrupted the brunette as she started talking.

“No Chloe. I’m sorry.and it’s not stupid.  I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your actual party.”

“It’s okay. It was better that you didn’t. I ruined it anywa..”Chloe. Come outside. “It was now the brunette who interrupted the ginger.

“Okay?.....” She said in a confused tone, getting up from her bed and opening the door of her room.

 

There Beca stood, in her doorway.

 

“Oh my god Beca!” The ginger exclaimed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier. And I love you Chlo. I’m sorry I hurt you. “

“I’m sorry too but what!? Beca! I love you too!” Her sad expression turned into a smile.

They hugged and kissed and cried, until they were laughing with tears streaming down their faces  

 

That was the moment Chloe Beale knew that she was going to be with Beca.

 

Forever.

 

The girls all watched from the staircase and smiled seeing the two together.

The Bellas teased the new couple for which they’d known for sure would get together one day.

 

And it was Chloe’s best birthday ever.

Well......until Beca decided to propose to her on her 29th birthday.

 

* * *

 

 You should've been there,

Should've burst through the door,

With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,

And it would've felt like,

A million little shining stars had just aligned,

And I would've been so happy.

 

Christmas lights glisten,

I've got my eye on the door,

Just waiting for you to walk in,

But the time is ticking,

People ask me how I've been

As I comb back through my memory,

How you said you'd be here,

You said you'd be here.

 

And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all laughing,

As I'm looking around the room,

But there was one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew.

 

And the hours pass by,

Now I just wanna be alone,

But your close friends always seem to know

When there's something really wrong,

So they follow me down the hall,

And there in the bathroom,

I try not to fall apart,

And the sinking feeling starts,

As I say hopelessly,

"She said she'd be here."

 

And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all laughing,

And asking me about you,

But there was one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew.

 

What do you say

When tears are streaming down your face

In front of everyone you know?

And what do you do when the one

Who means the most to you

Is the one who didn't show?

 

You should've been here.

And I would've been so happy.

 

And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all standing around me singing

"Happy birthday to you",

But there was one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew.

 

You called me later,

And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it, "

And I said, "I'm sorry too, "

And that was the moment I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not how the song goes but I really couldn’t keep them apart. Theyre pretty irresistible. Right??
> 
> I always appreciate song requests and comments on what you thought about it!  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Red (Taylor Swift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry the last time I posted this was super sloppy! I completely remade the chapter and I truly hope you guys like it. Once again I’m so sorry.

Chloe was Beca’s first love. First true love.

She was with Jesse but it was getting kinda old.

Sex with Jesse was.....boring.....okay but plain.......

The first time Chloe and Beca did it was during the usual Bellas party. The Bellas were playing spin the bottle and Fat Amy had made it so it would land on the two.

“Chloe and Beca, you two have to do seven minutes in heaven.”The blonde dared and the ginger got up to take Beca by the hand and into one of the rooms.

“Finnnneeeee. I’m coming chlooo....”Beca slurred, way too drunk to think about what she was doing.

“Bechlooeeeee!” The Aussie cheered them on.

 

Once they got to Chloe and Aubrey’s shared room, Chloe pinned Beca onto the wall and kissed her.And it was a drunken kiss but it wasn’t like any other. It was passionate. But it ended suddenly when Chloe basically ripped the brunettes black shirt off.

“Chlo....”was all Beca could manage before Chloe sealed the shorter girl’s lips with her own.

There was nothing you could do to separate the two, not even Jesse probably could.

The gingers hair was pushed to the side and the brunette pressed a kiss on her neck, leaving a mark bright red as the leaves in autumn.

 

Their seven minutes in heaven turned into fourteen and it turned into an all nighter. The Bellas didn’t even try to stop the two. Half of them were asleep and the other half were drunk and awake but people like Fat Amy and Stacie who “shipped” them.

Touching Chloe made her realize that all she ever wanted was right there in front of her. And memorizing the little things about Chloe wasn’t hard at all.

Their drunken minds just let them do what their sober selves wouldn’t be able to do. “Bec...Beca.... I’m.....”

“Come for me Chloe.....”The brunette whispered in her ear, but a bit too loud since they were both pretty intoxicated by the alcohol that they’d consumed earlier.

The redhead rolls her hips and the orgasm tumbles through her body and she moans the brunettes name andfew curses.

* * *

The next morning is a blur for the two and Beca wakes up before the redhead does and gets out. And when the two face each other in the morning, Beca acts like nothing ever happened.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah thanks.... um.. last night?”

“Nothing happened.” The brunette shoots back.

“Yeah..... nothing happened. “The ginger repeats as she sips her coffee.

The other Bellas wake up after they did and by the time they’re up, Beca’s already gone.

 

The encounter was one that started quick but kept going. The second time was after a Trebles party. And even Jesse was there. They managed to go home one after another and things led to another meaning that the ginger “accidentally “went into Beca’s room and they ended up doing it again. And those kept happening.

Chloe was in love with the brunette. But Beca was with Jesse, her feelings were shifting between the two. She loved Jesse and she also loved Chloe. She couldn’t choose, and by the time Beca graduated, she was stuck. But it was too late. She didn’t admit her feelings to the ginger nor tell the truth to Jesse, which left her alone.

* * *

 

Now, she lived in LA trying to pursue her career as a producer at a small record and she lived alone. Chloe was now in vet school in Georgia and Jesse was in New York as a movie music supervisor and now had a girlfriend and a cat. Chloe probably had someone now too. She was too selfish and that made her end up lonely. Beca’s drunken night after deejaying at a local club would consist of thinking about Chloe and her spinning in her head like a drug she could never stop getting sober from and she felt like she was doing something very very impossible like trying to make a newborn talk in full sentences. And it was so hard to miss Chloe. She didn’t think much about Jesse now but she missed Chloe so much that she didn’t realize that she was so very much in love with the ginger until now. She couldn’t forget her and that was the hardest thing. Every little thing would remind Beca of Chloe and every time it broke Beca even more. And it hurt and burned so much.

 

Because loving Chloe was the most passionate and life changing thing Beca had ever experienced.

* * *

 

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

 

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

 

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

 

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

 

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

In burning red

Burning, it was red

 

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah, red

We're burning red

 

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head

Comes back to me, burning red

Yeah, yeah

 

Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It really angsty and sad but not all stories end happily. Right?


	7. My life would suck without you (Kelley Clarkson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe stays in Europe while beca goes to LA to work for Khalid.  
> What the two realize is yet to come......

Chloe stands in front of Beca’s apartment door.

She’d been with Chicago for the past year. And Beca hadn’t talked to her in a while.

* * *

 

13months ago.....

“Becs, I’m so proud of you! I hope you do well and I’m rooting for you!” The ginger hugs Beca as she gets ready to leave with DJ Khaled.

“Thanks Chlo. I’ll visit whenever I can. Okay?” The brunette says.

“Oh Beca, I’m gonna stay in Europe for a while with Chicago. He asked me over dinner last night. Isn’t that amazing?” The jumpy redhead exclaims.

“Chloe, you’re gonna stay in Europe? You’re crazy! You barely know that dude!”

“But he’s super cool and I really want to spend time with him! It’ll be fun!”

“But what about vet school? And the apartment?”The brunette asks her. She had definitely fucked up now.

 

All this time, she’s had a crush on the ginger and when she planned to go tell her, army boy was making out with her and she’d lost her chance. All the years of crushing and wanting to tell the ginger was just a waste. She thought to herself. 

 

“I’m taking some time off. It’ll be fine. And now that Amy’s rich, she said she can pay the rent until I do decide to come back. I mean it’s hers too.”

“You’re being irrational Chlo! Like I said, you barely know the guy! Now you’re just gonna live with him like he’s your Prince Charming? “She said knuckles turning white as she gripped her hands tight.

“Beca! There’s no reason to stop me! You’re going to LA and you won’t be in New York! What’s the difference? You’re just hopping on a plane with Khaled and I’m just gonna stay with a guy I like. How is that irrational? Do you already know that you’re gonna do well as soon as you get there? Huh?” The ginger snapped back rather coldly.

 

“I love you Chlo. “

 

Shit, she just said it out loud.

 

“What? Seriously? You’re just saying that so I won’t be with Chicago. Why do you hate him so much? And I’m not even gay or anything! You’re like the very last person on the list! Like seriously. And besides, I’m never coming back! Now go to LA Beca, duty calls for you. Goodbye Beca!”The ginger yelled back at her angrily.

 

“Goodbye!”Beca responds sarcastically, walking away.

 

She had missed her one last chance. And now the ginger hated her. She’d messed up in the wrong place.

 

She got on the plane and went to LA.

She asked Amy to pack her stuff in a box and send it to her. She really didn’t want to go back to the small studio apartment the three used to share. That was too much since it was stuffed with all the memories they had together.

 

But especially the ones she had with Chloe.

 

She unpacked her stuff in her new apartment which felt spacious but empty.

She missed the small bed the two had to share.

Or the talks they would have in the middle of the night.

Or the smell when Beca almost burned the place down while using the microwave.

Or the floorChloe spilled red nail polish on and when they tried to get it off, the wood color had been wiped away.

The times they spent in the apartment during summer, the AC was broken and they felt like they were melting.

 

Beca missed it all.

 

The stupid fights Beca had with Chloe whether the blue bedding or the striped rainbow one was better.Beca had given in and let Chloe win on that one.

Or whether to use the 20 dollars they found underneath the bed for pizza or Chinese. Chloe had also won that fight and they had Chinese for dinner.

 

Their dysfunctional bond was more than Beca could ask her right now.

 

And all Beca wanted was even a tiny bit of that.

 

 

Just a pinch.

 

 

She shouldn’t miss Chloe.

But she couldn’t let her go in her mind.

 

The little memories that Beca had of her old apartment had Chloe in it. Every single one.

And now the ginger didn’t even reply to her texts on the Bellas group chat.

 

Beca could see how she was doing on her Instagram and Facebook which surprisingly hadn’t gotten blocked.

 

She just grew grew sad seeing the posts with the army boy showing Beca that told her that Chloe didn’t need her. and she missed her and she was jealous at the same time.

* * *

 

She spent nights in her bed missing the warmth next to her.

She thought Chloe would be back in a few days.

She would talk and apologize to her.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

 

And finally, a year.

 

The more Beca became famous, the less she had a chance to talk to the Bellas.

Her life was empty, her CDs sold well and her fame was rising.

But Beca felt nothing.

 

She was nothing without Chloe.

Chloe had been at Beca’s side ever since the freshman year of college.

And now they were growing apart.

Her life sucked.

* * *

 

And there now she was, the ginger in front of her door.

Amy must have given her the address because only one person knew where she lived and that was Fat Amy.

 

Beca guessed that meant she was sorry, that it meant that Chloe’d take back all the things that she’d said to her. Like the fact that Beca was last on her list. Or she would never come back.

 

But there the ginger was. Standing in front of the apartment door, looking into Beca’s blue eyes, with her light blue eyes, sparkling from the tears beginning to spill down her fair skin.

And all Beca could do was wrap her arms around her.

She couldn’t stay mad or angry or hate her any longer.

Because they belonged together.

Because Beca had a piece of Chloe and Chloe had a piece of the brunette.

Beca’s life completely sucked without Chloe.

 

“Beca. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you so much. “ She mumbles into her chest.

 

And that’s all it takes for Beca to feel full again.

 

“I love you too. So much Chloe. So much.” She repeated hugging her tighter.

 

She didn’t need to ask any questions. About where she had been, or what happened with Chicago.

 

Because all she needs is Chloe Beale.

And they were forever united.

 

* * *

 

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid

For telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong

For tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like it! Requests and comments are always welcome!! Sorry I didn’t update for a long time.  
> I will post more often! I promise.


	8. Wait (Get Set Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst AF.  
> I’m sorry. But I had to do this.  
> If you want a part 2 of this, let me know! I might do it.

Somewhere between Beca’s freshman year and sophomore year at Barden was when she realized that she was in love with Chloe Beale.

 

Chloe knew from the beginning that she had something more than a crush on the alt brunette.

 

Every time their hands touched, or any body part touched, it was like sparks flew everywhere.

 

The almost kisses during parties, the real kisses that they were probably too drunk to remember.

The times they’d talk about the Bellas, or about any other random thing and fall asleep in each others rooms.

 

Or the times they’d wake up in bed, together somehow spooning each other during their slumber.

 

 

Beca liked chloe.

 

 

 

Correction.

 

 

 

Beca still loves Chloe.

 

 

Beca just waited for the right time.

 

She’d wait till it was the right time.

 

She was going to tell her after their second nationals.

Then, their third.

 

Or after they graduated. She would tell Chloe her feelings.

 

After the worlds, she decided she would.

 

 

But she still had to break up with Jesse.

 

 

Beca now lived in New York with Chloe and Fat Amy in a small studio apartment.

She would’ve told Chloe by now.

 

Jesse had broken up with Beca after a while of ‘long distance’ since he now I’ve dim LA. He’d told her that it was too much and now he had a girlfriend and a cat.

It’s not like Beca cared much anyways.

 

She now could tell Chloe.

 

 

Right?

 

 

She just now had to wait for the perfect time.

 

Now that they were going on the USO tour, it wasn’t the perfect timing. Wouldn’t it be perfect if Beca confessed her love to the ginger?

But Beca was too chicken to do that. Always coming up with reasons not to. Because the ginger was probably not gay. Or even if she was, she probably was into her.

 

 

She thought many many times that she would. She just never would.

 

 

She waited for the dawn.

 

Until the sun got there.

 

Until the sun shined through.

 

And the sky was blue.

 

When the sign was right.

 

 

But she waited way too long.

 

She had went to go find the redhead.

Finally confess the love for her.

 

 

Tell her that she was utterly and completely in love with her.

 

 

 

“Chloe? Chlo? Where are you?” She called for the ginger.

 

But now, the redhead was in front of her. Kissing the army boy.

 

 Ring dipped into the kiss, right in front of her.

 

And Beca was jealous. Boiling red. But what could she say now?

 

 

 

 

I’m actually in love with you?

 

 

 

 

I saw you kissing China or Cleveland or Colombia or whoever it was. And I realized I was in love with you. Please be my girlfriend?

 

 

No way in the world she was going to do that.

 

 

And now Beca had lost the redhead.

Because she waited. She waited too long.

 

When she didn’t doubt her feeling anymore, Chloe Beale was taken and swept away from her.

 

* * *

 

 

A month later, she finally settled in her LA apartment.

 

The room was filled with furniture and things.

 

But Chloe was gone.

 

* * *

 

Wait, wait for the dawn my dear

Wait till the sun gets here

And you will wait too long he will be gone

Wait, wait till the sun shines through

Wait till the sky is blue

And you will wait too long he will be gone, he will be gone

 

Ooh, he will be gone

Ooh, he will be gone

 

Wait, wait till the signs are right

Wait till the perfect time

And you will wait too long he will be gone, he will be gone

 

Ooh, he will be gone

Ooh, he will be gone

 

La la la la la ...

 

Wait till you doubt no more

Wait till you know you're sure

And you will wait too long he will be gone

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it! Requests are always welcome!


	9. Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift ft.Ed Sheeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca meets a mom at her sons preschool.......

On a Wednesday, Beca Mitchelldropped her 4 year old Holden at his daycare. She was running late but she managed to get him there on time and then go to work.

She was a producer at a record company and she worked hard so she could provide a living for the small family of two. She was earning enough that she could ask for a full time nanny but she tried to make efforts to have much time with her son.

 

She found out that she was pregnant at 18 years old as a result of a drunken one night stand. She knew who the father of her son was and the dude knew about his child but he didn’t want to be a part of the little boy’s life. He sent some money for him here and there but it wasn’t like Beca needed to rely on his money.

 

She never regretted her son in any way since her life had changed for the better. She’d stopped partying and being too drunk. She now was 23 and had a stable job at Big Machine Records.

 

She had a house near the beach in a good school district. Everything she had done was for her son. Earning money so he could have a great life and they didn’t have to struggle financially.

 

Being a young mom wasn’t always easy but all she cared about was Holden and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

 She now sat at her recording booth as a artist sung in front of her. She was in charge of a few people and some wrote their own songs, or had a lyricist. And Beca would add music and the magic to it. She’d done pretty well and her executives favored her. Work was good and she was happy.

* * *

She finished work early and drove to the daycare to pick up her son. Wednesdays were always the special days for the two. They’d have dinner wherever Holden wanted to. ( usually pizza or macaroni and cheese)

Beca went to the entrance of the school where all the parents were to pick up their kids.

Once Holden had a glance of his mom, he’d usually come running down to hug her, but today, he didn’t come and he was playing with a redhead boy his age.

“Mama! Come here!” He called for the brunette and she went over to the two.

“Hey Holden. Whatcha doing?” She asked rather excitedly.

“Playing blocks with Tate..” The little brunette said to his mother.

“Hi Tate. I’m Holden’s mama. You two having fun?” She asked the ginger.

“Yeah. We’re making a tower! Mommy!!!!” He said excitedly and ran to where his mother probably was.

She got up to look around and then was a taller smiley redhead behind her hugging her son.

“Hey munchkin. Have a good day?” The ginger asked her son.

“Yeah! Me and Holden are making towers!” He said.

“That’s cool. I’m Chloe. Tate’s mom. “The ginger says holding her and out.

“I’m Beca. Holdens mom.” She says back to her and shakes her hand.

“Hi Beca. Nice to meet you. Tate, say bye to Holden. “Chloe says as she opens the door for them all.

“Thanks.” Beca says to the ginger and the ginger just nods in response.

“Bye Tate!”

“Bye Holden!”

The two exchange farewells and they part their ways.

The two went home and had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

 

But all beca could think of before she went to bed was about the ginger.

How nice she was holding the door for them and the way she smiled.

Maybe she should invite her over and talk to her. Get to know her.

And thats exactly what she did. Well, not on purpose. Her son just decided to be her wingman. 

* * *

 

 “Mama? Can Tate come over?”

“Sure. But only if Tate’s mom says its okay. Chloe?”

“Sure but is it okay with you? I don’t want to bother you guys.” She says back to the brunette and her son.

“Play date! Play date!” The two boys cheer.

“Okay okay boys. Yeah sure. What time do you want him home? I’ll drive him home after. “Beca says to her.

“Oh no you don’t have to. I’ll pick him up.”

“Well, if you want, you can come over dinner. Oh wait... you need to be home for your husband right?”Beca says after she offers.

“Oh no.. I don’t have to. Well, actually I don’t have one. “

“Oh sorry. Well, you’re welcome to come over if you want. Follow me in my car?” Beca says to her and they sign their kids out and head out.

“Oh okay. I’ll follow you. “

“Mama? Can Tate ride in my car?”

“Sorry buddy. There’s no car seats. You’ll see him when we get home. “ Beca said to her son.

They got in their individual cars and went to the Mitchell’s house.

“Wow. Your house is gigantic! “ Chloe said as she went into the house.

“Wanna play with my drums Tate?”

Tate agreed and the boys went up to Holden’s room.

They talked about the kids and their lives. Chloe told Beca about how her husband cheated on her and he left for the other woman and now she was living in the house he left with her son. 

The boys played and the mothers talked, had dinner and then the two went home.

 

And after Chloe went home, all Beca could think about was her.

 

The way she smiled, her laughter.

 

The way she had brought Beca’s walls down.

 

Just Chloe’s simple name.

 

And since yesterday, she knew that everything had changed.

 

And her stomach fluttered in excitement to see her again.

 

Talk to her again.

 

Because Beca had fallen for her.

 

Because everything had changed.

* * *

 

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles

And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said hello

Your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is he held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello

So dust off your highest hopes

All I knows is pouring rain

And everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days, I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Comments and requests are always welcome!!


	10. One Call Away (Charlie Puth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a drunk ginger asks for a DJ’s number.......  
> A bit of abuse storyline.

Beca was a DJ in Los Angeles and she did gigs almost every night at clubs and bars and birthday parties and so on.

She was living her life as she played music, drank, did a few recreational drugs and just lived her life as it was.

It wasn’t like she hated her life but it wasn’t like she was enjoying it either.

 

But that was until she met Chloe Beale.

She was at a party on a Friday night and finished with her duties. The ginger happened to be at her friends birthday party and saw the young DJ.

“Heyyyy! Your were the DJ who was playing over there! It was amazing!! I’m Chloe by the way.” The ginger stated as she hugged her.

“Hi. I’m Beca..... thanks I guess.....?” The brunette answered back as she tried to pry herself away from her.

“I loved your songs. Did you make them?” She asked her as she looked into the brunettes eyes and smiled really big.

“And I think you’re really cute. “ she said getting her phone and gave it to the short brunette.

“Tell me your number. “She said to her and the DJ did knowing that the drunk ginger wouldn’t give up, she typed in her phone number and gave it back to her.

“Well, how do you know its actually yours?” The ginger asked her.

“Why don’t you call me? It’s not like I’d give you my grandmas phone number. “

“Ooh.” She says as she presses her phone number.

The DJs phone number rings and she holds her phone up and shows her the flashing screen.

 

“I’m always one call away red.”

 

The DJ walks away from them a bit after and goes home to her small apartment and goes to bed.

 

* * *

At 3am, she gets a call from the redhead. 

“Heyyyyy becaaaa. It’s me Chloeeeeee” the redhead slurs.

“Yeah. I know its you. But why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?”

 

The redhead talks and talks and talks until she falls asleep. But Beca is listening to every word she says and answering to her.

 

“Good night chlo...” She says as she ends the call.

 

It usually happens on weekends and Friday nights and its usually around when Beca comes home which usually tends to be when Chloe gets pretty drunk.

 

“Becaaaa come pick me uppp.” She mumbles as Beca answers the phone. “Where are you?”

“Near Titanium. Byeeee.” She says ending the call.

“Wai.... what?” The brunette says to herself as she turns her back to her apartment door and walks to Titanium where she finds the redhead outside.

 

“Heyyyy Becaaaa”she walks to her and hugs her.

 

“Where’s your house? I’ll get you home.”

 

“Nooohhhhh. I don’t want toooooo...”She whines and shakes her head.

“Well. I have to get you home. It’s not like I can just leave you here. “

“I want to go to your housseeeee. “The ginger whines

“Alright. I guess youre coming with me.”

 

The brunette takes her back to her own apartment and puts the ginger in her bed and the brunette sleeps on the couch.

This becomes a weekly event but sometimes consisting of the ginger coming over to Beca’s herself. And now, they sleep in bed together.

 

It seems like Chloe comes to her on the days she’s trying to tell Beca something.

“......me.....”She mumbles one night.

“Huh?” The brunette asks her but the redhead is fast asleep.

 

“He..... me......”

“Huh?” She asks again but again, she’s fast asleep.

 

“Help......e”

This time, Beca finally makes the understanding connection.

 

‘Help me.’ Is what the ginger is trying to tell her.

 

“Chloe! What do you need to help you with? What’s wrong?” The brunette tries to wake the ginger up.

 

“Huh??” The ginger wakes up from her slumber. “What did I say? I didn’t say anything! I’m fine. “She says in a nervous tone.

 

“Chloe. I know somethings wrong and you’re trying to tell me in your sleep. Is someone hurting you? Threatening you? “

 

“No Beca. I’m fine.” She says angrily and pushes her away.

And before Beca realizes, Chloe’s gone.

 

Beca calls Chloe so many times and sends many texts but the ginger doesn’t answer and she doesn’t even read Beca’s texts.

 

* * *

It’s not until two weeks later when the ginger calls her.

And this time, she’s not drunk. She’s crying.

 

“Beca. Please.... please help me..... I’m in the alley between 18th and 19th..... Tom! Nooohhhhhh!! Pleaseeee......”She hears the phone snatched away from her and thrown on the ground or some sort of blunt force applied to it.

 

“Chloe??” Beca calls out built there’s no answer and she’s immediately running out of her apartment with her car keys and bag.

 

She goes to the place where Chloe said she was.

Her heart is racing and she doesn’t know that she’s going over the speed limit.

She gets to the area and gets off her car immediately looking around the alley.

 

“Chloe?” She calls out.

 

“Bec......” she hears a weak voice from the dark path and Beca turns on the flashlight on her phone and finds the ginger curled up into fetal positions and her face is swollen and bloody.

 

“On my god Chloe! Who the fuck did this to you? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry Beca. I’m too messed up... I’m sorry I called you. I think you should just leave. “ She manages to stutter out.

 

“Chloe. Why would I do that? I’m taking you to the hospital. “ she picks the ginger up gently and takes her to her car.

 

She drives to the ER and then takes her back to her apartment. She tales care of her.

She finds out that her abusive ex-boyfriend Tom had been trying to get to her and hurt her. She’d always run away from her but this time, shed gotten caught and beaten up. She makes sure that he is caught by police and locked up.

 

“Chloe. I’m always one call away. Just call me whenever you need me and I”ll be there.”

 

* * *

The two notice their love for each other and they start dating soon after the incident. And its only a matter of weeks until beca gets noticed by a record company and gets a job as a music producer.She gets a bigger apartment and her and Chloe officially move in together. 

 

 

 

Two years later, Beca proposes to the ginger and she says yes.

They get married and enjoy married life.

Then, they adopt a 3 year old boy, Brock.

 

 

 

Another year later, Chloe becomes pregnant with their first child. Beca also becomes an executive at the record company. They have their baby girl Leilani in August.

 

* * *

 

Ten years after they first met, they’re living the life they never imagined.

A big house with a pool, three kids, and two dogs with another baby on the way.Brock 11, Leilani aka Lani 6, and the youngest as of now, Isabella who’s 3 years old.

 

“Mama? Where are you going??” The 3 year old asks the brunette.

 

“Mama’s going to have a baby. Aunt Aubrey is going to watch you. Alright? You’re gonna have so much fun with her! Oww.....” She says to her daughter who obviously had inherited the ginger’s red hair genes and had beautiful curly locks.

 

“Beca. Let’s go. We need to go. Brock, Lani, Bella, say bye bye to mama.”the ginger says to her three children.

 

“Bye mama!” The kids says to the brunette says she walks out.

 

“Drive safe Chlo!” Their blonde friends says to them as they drive out.

 

“Owwwwww........ why did I agree to this??”

 

“Because you love me. And you love our kids. “The ginger answers as they drive to the hospital.

 

* * *

Five hours later, they welcome a new life into the world.

A baby boy, Axel James Mitchell-Beale.

 

“You know, I’m really glad I called that day. “ Chloe says kissing her wife’s cheek as she mentions the call that started it all.

 

“Yeah. Like I said before, I’m always one call away babe.”

* * *

 

 

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

Come on, come on, come on

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

Come on, come on, come one

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while, ay

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling

And when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like this chapter! The next chapter is going to be one from a request!! I’ll try to update asap!


	11. Love Ain’t (Eli Young Band)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a love story ending but its kinda angsty?? This is a request from WolfLover0116.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chloe Beale gets a call from her best friend at 11 on a Friday night.

“Hey Becs. Weren’t you gonna be with Jesse for the weekend?”

“Yeah. But something important at work showed up and he had to go. “ she says to her taking a sip of her whiskey.

“I thought you two were celebrating your anniversary.”The ginger points out.

“I know but I think its super busy for him since he has a movie that he’s scoring.” The brunette replies rather sadly.

“But its your anniversary weekend. Not some kind of weekend fling that he gets to get out of and go to work. That’s not right Beca. “

“No its fine Chloe.He’s busy.”She says as she gets up to sit on the couch near the window.

“Alright Beca. Do you want to go out for some dinner and a drink?” She asks her.

“Sure. That sounds great. I’ll meet you at the grill in 15?”

“Yeah. See your there.” Chloe says and hangs up.

* * *

 

‘It cant be like this.’

She thinks to herself as she gets ready to meet the brunette at their usual place.

She’s had a crush on the brunette for forever. Like literally for so long. Ever since freshman year for Beca and the first senior year for Chloe.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t pass Russian lit. She wasn’t that stupid. She did so that she could be in the Bellas and be with the brunette a bit more. And now she lives in LA, getting her degree for veterinary medicine at UCLA.

 

She couldn’t forget the moments they had together.

They have dinner and then Chloe ends up going’s to Beca’s and spending the night there. And while that happened, the brunette got a call from her boyfriend that he wasn’t going to be able to make it home that night and the brunette jut invited the redhead over to her house to keep her company. And what could the redhead say to her? “No I cant do that because I have a crush on you and maybe your boyfriend is cheating on you?” No way in Chloe’s mind was she going to say that. That was way too risky for their friendship that had remained unharmed for the past few years.

She goes home on Saturday night when Jesse finally decides to come home.

Chloe’s an escape from the world around Beca. The pain. Beca knows Jesse’s cheating on her. She’s not that stupid.

 

But she’s too scared to do that. She loves Jesse.

At least she thinks she does.

* * *

 

“He’s just too busy to focus on me Chloe. “

“Well, why are you dating him then?” The ginger asks her. “It’s starting to sound like you’re telling me that he’s someone I should hate. “

“It’s not like that Chloe..... ugh.. its not like that. “

“I know Beca. I’m sorry. I stepped in too much. “The ginger says as she gets up from her couch to get another glass of wine.

“Want more?” She asks the brunette as she raises the bottle.

The brunette quietly nods and finishes her glass, and waits for the ginger to come back with the bottle of red alcohol.

* * *

 

“Hey Chloe. “The brunette calls her at around noon on a Wednesday. She knows that the ginger only has a morning class on Wednesday’s. She practically knows her schedule and so does the ginger since Beca usually catches her up on the days she has meetings and sessions at the studio. They hang out a lot since they’re probably the closest Bella to live in the area. Amy’s probably somewhere in New York and Jessica and Ashley in New Hampshire, Stacie in grad school at MIT and Aubrey running her retreat somewhere, who knows where Lily is and Cynthia Rose was in the Air Force. Emily was still in Barden and that was about all.

 

“What’s up? Is Jesse not answering?” The redhead asks.

“Nope. He said he wanted to meet up for lunch or something. And I don’t knowwhere he is. “

“Becs. Is he really worth it? Is that how love is supposed to be? You don’t deserve this Beca. You don’t deserve this Beca. It’s not right. You deserve so much better.”

 

Shit.

What’s was she thinking? She wasn’t even drunk and she had said the thing she was stopping herself from doing.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

The brunette says harshly and ends the phone call.

 

 

Holy shit.

What had she done?

 

 

Chloe thinks to herself as she mentally punches herself.

* * *

Beca was now stuck.

 

What was she supposed to do?

 

What Chloe had said was exactly right in every way.

 

But she didn’t want it to be true.

 

What could she do now?

 

Call Jesse’s work? She wasn’t the type of girl who calls boyfriends at work.

 

 

She couldn’t be one of those girls.

 

 

She finally gets out of her house to get some taco bell and goes to Jesse’s office in downtown Los Angeles.

She gets to the office and sees the thing shed been dreading and escaping for a whole year.

She sees her boyfriend, talking and laughing with another girl.

She’s just one of his co-workers. She thinks to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

But then he kisses her.

 

 

 

 

 

A brunette.

 

Younger than her.

 

Prettier than her.

 

He catches her eye and gets up to open the door for Beca but Beca drops the bag and immediately runs to the elevator and gets on it, leaving the building as fast as she could.

* * *

 

And before she notices, she was in front of the ginger’s apartment door, knocking on it.

The ginger answers the door thinking its some Amazon delivery but its the brunette, looking hurt and broken with tears down her cheeks.

She says nothing, letting her in and embracing her in a hug. Because that’s what’s shed want her best friend to do if shed been in the same position, and to be honest, the brunette had done the same to her many times during their college years.

* * *

 

Beca talks to her about what she’d seen at the office and how stupid the girl looked, and the ginger listened to every word and nodded. Agreeing to what the brunette had to say. 

 

“I’m sorry I crossed the line during our call this afternoon. “ the ginger apologizes to the younger girl.

‘No. What you said was right. I was just too scared to listen to it and believe it all. I knew he was cheating on me. I didn’t want to believe it. “

“It’s alright. People sometimes want to run away from things they don’t want to believe. It’s a way of protecting yourself. ‘ she says to the brunette, still holding her in s tight embrace.

* * *

 

Hours pass by of Beca just sobbing or letting her anger out and she’s finally tired and asleep on the ginger’s shoulder. Chloe looks at the brunette and smiles.

 

She may not reveal her feelings to her anytime soon.

Maybe not today, or in the next week, or year.

Maybe never.

But she felt better.

Because if she chose to ever tell her, which she probably will sooner or later, she wouldn’t regret it.

 

Because she truly and utterly was in love with her.

And she knew what love was and ain’t.

 

* * *

 

Hotels are made for two night stays

Checking in and out

Meeting strangers in the lobby

Waking up and leaving town

The next day

But love ain't

And whiskey's poured for when you're bored

And alone on Friday night

When you want to lose yourself

And need a place to hide

From all the pain

But love ain't

Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone

Love ain't you calling me 'cause he ain't picking up his phone

The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate

I may not know what love is girl, but I know what love ain't

Come over let me show you what he can't

'Cause he can only show you what love ain't

Sad movies are for crying on the couch

There in the dark

That sad song it was written

Just to try and get your heart to break

But love ain't

Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone

Love ain't you calling me 'cause he ain't picking up his phone

The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate

I may not know what love is girl, but I know what love ain't

Come over let me show you what he can't

'Cause he can only show you what love ain't

I wonder what he's doing

feeling like a fool

And you can't

Keep letting him do it to you

'Cause love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone

Love ain't you calling me 'cause he ain't picking up his phone

The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate

I may not know what love is girl, but I know what love ain't

I may not know what love is girl, but I know what love ain't

Come over let me show you what he can't

'Cause he can only show you what love ain't

Love ain't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys like it and let me know if you guys have any requests!!


	12. Rumor (Lee Brice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there’s this rumor going around.......

Beca:8 Chloe:9

“Beca has a crush on Chloeeee!!” The blonde Australian girl says and a shorter brunette goes to stop her.

“Amyyyy I do not! We’re just friends! Why cant i worry about Chloe? She’s not at school today.” The 8 year old brunette says to her and literally everyone’s looking at the two. Luckily, the ginger is nowhere to be seen on the playground. Not even the swing she’s usually on with the mean 4th grader, Aubrey Posen. It’s like when Beca tries to talk to her, she always judges her on the way she dresses. She says that girls who are friends with her don’t dress like Beca. She says the brunettes clothes are too, boyish to be the blondes friend.

That’s because Chloe has strep throat and she’s been out of school today. When the brunette was worrying where she was, Amy had started to tease her.

“Hey sorry guys! Mrs.Derby had a long lesson. All she wanted to talk about was how important fractions were. What are we talking about?”their taller brunette friend Stacie comes out to the playground 5 minutes late.

“We we’re just talking about how Beca has a crush......”That’s enough Amy!”Beca interrupts the Aussie mid-sentence.

* * *

 

Beca:10 Chloe:12

Chloe goes to middle school. Beca stays at Barden Elementary. She’s finally the oldest at the school. No older kids to bully her around. No Aubrey. This year, she’s in the same class with Stacie and Amy is in another class. There’s this new kid in her class, Jesse. She finds out that he likes the same video games as she does, making them best friends instantly.

Everyone’s so interested in relationships and Stacie starts becoming girlfriends to bunches of boys and she’s now the popular girl. And she has a new boyfriend every week if not every three days.

Amy has a thing with that weird stuck up boy bumper and everyone thinks its pretty cool since he’s a year older than them and she’s basically dating a middle schooler which was ‘cool’.

Beca had no interest in all that but when Jesse asks her if she wants to be her girlfriend, she says yes. That year, her mom dies. She and her dad are devastated. Chloe helps cheer Beca up.

* * *

 

Beca:11 Chloe :12

It’s a new school year and now she’s at the bottom of the food chain again since all the snobby 7th graders are pretty bossy. Even Aubrey looks mall with all the seventh graders around her. The blonde and the ginger are in a choir group and all that. She didn’t know the ginger could sing so well until she heard her solo at the choir winter concert. And she talks to her more. Well, the ginger got her number and she texts her a lot. She still together with Jesse but its more like best friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. But its nice. She learns makeup and her dad doesn’t like her makeup too much. They fight a lot.

* * *

 

Beca:12 Chloe:14

Now Chloe and Aubrey are the leaders of the choir. And Chloe asks Beca to join. And Beca finally says yes. Jesse moved at the end of he school year last year. Again. They keep in touch but the relationship thing has faded away. They talk a lot about games and all that. She misses her friend.

On the other hand, she talks to chloe more now. And Beca has had multiple sleepovers at Chloe’s house. She’d never thought shed be good friends with a Chloe type of girl.

Amy and Stacie join as well with other girls as well. They do surprisingly well in regionals but don’t get to go to nationals.

* * *

 

Beca:14 Chloe:15

Beca’s now the leader of the choir and Chloe’s now in high school. It totally sucks. They spend a lot of time together and they talk a lot more. Chloe calls Beca before school.

“Hey Bec. When’s the regionals? I wanna come see you guys.” She says during their phone call.

“Umm... I think its on the 20th.” Beca says as she looks at the calendar.

“Do you guys need any help? I’ll hop by if you guys need any help.” She suggests.

“Umm... I might need help with choreography. Could you help me?”

“Sure Becs. Will you be home today after school?”

“Yep. I think my dad has a thing tonight and as always, my moms been in her grave four years ago.” She says.

“I’m sorry Beca. I’m gonna go to school. But I’ll be there at 6 with dinner.”

“Alright. Bye Chlo.”

“Bye Becs.” She ends the call and goes to school.

* * *

 

Beca:16 Chloe:17

It’s sophomore year for Beca and Chloe has no personal boundaries as usual and she’s overly touchy but she doesn’t mind at all.

“I’ve heard that the alt girl is a dyke. The girl’s always with Chloe. You know.”

“I heard that they’re total lesbians for each other and they’re dating...”

“Yeah. I’ve heard about that.She’s kinda freaky tho. Wait! She’s coming here right now. Shhh.... be quiet.”

“Dyke....”

“Bitch...”

That’s what Beca hears at school. She doesn’t like it but the more she thinks about it, the more she feels this feeling for the ginger. “We’re just friends anyway. And I’m not gay. “She says to herself and brushes it off.

 

“Beca I can tell them to stop if you want to.” Chloe says as she hops on her bed.

“It’s fine. They can say whatever. It’s stupid....”She mumbles.

“Okay Beca. Do you want anything to drink? I think I can sneak some beer in.” She asks the brunette and gets up from her bed.

“Sure.”

Soon after, Chloe comes back with some beer and some tequila. “Let’s do some shots. “

“I don’t think its a good idea Chloe.” The brunette says.

“It’s fine. It’ll be funnnnn! My parents are at a party and my brothers in his room with his girlfriend. Let’s do it Bec.” The ginger begs and Beca finally gives in and they drink the beer and take a few shots.

 

“There’s this rumor that’s been going around school that we’re a thing.” The brunette suddenly admits.

“Oh I know.” She simply replies, leaving them both in silence.

After a few seconds of blank silence, Chloe kisses Beca.

The ginger quickly sobers up and shakes her head apologizing. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have......”

“Do it again.....” Beca interrupts and says thanks to the liquid courage.

 

Their first kiss. It’s amazing. It does so many things to Beca, making her tingle to the bottom of her toes.

Thier second, it’s magical. Beca reaches out to cup the gingers cheek and pulls her closer. Beca becoming dominant as for the alcohol in her system. And for Chloe, it’s making her feel goosebumps and she feels mesmerized by it.

That night, they swear to each other that no one can know about this. Never to talk about this again. Rumors spread especially fast in this little town called high school.

* * *

 

Beca:17 Chloe:18

Although the rumors have sort of died down, it’s not like it’s completely disappeared. It’s like the more it spreads, the more Beca feels curious about how the ginger feels.

“Hey Bec? Could you come to the dance with me?”

“Why? Don’t you have like Tom? to take you?”The ginger raises a brow and takes a popcorn, stuffing it into her mouth.

“No he’s taking Savanna. Pleaseeeeeeee? Pleeeeasssseeeeeeeeee Becaaaaaaaaaa!”She begs taking her shoulder and shaking her.

“Stooooppp The popcorn Chlo!” The popcorn spills onto the floor.

“You have to say yes.” Chloe says to her as she keeps shaking her.

“Fine! I’ll go with you. Fine!”

“Thank you. “Chloe smiles and stops shaking Beca.

“You’re cleaning the popcorn up. “Beca scoffs going to her computer to work on her mixes.

 

Beca picks Chloe up at her house just before the dance. She herself is wearing just a simple black strapless maxi dress with a slit on her right side. Her dark brown locks are beautifully braided around her head. She opens the door and sees the redhead in the foyer. She styles a beautiful ocean blue two piece halter ball gown that beautifully compliments her eyes and her hair is in a ballerina bun.

For a second, Beca is breath-taken by the beautiful ginger.

They take the limo that Chloe’s mother had called for her daughter’s special day and get to their high school.

 

Chloe convinces the brunette to dance with her to a slow song. They block everything else in the world, just their eyes getting lost in each other.

They don’t stop holding each other when the dance is over, just lost in their own little world. It’s not until they jolt back to real life when an upbeat tune starts.

Beca especially turns bright red and runs of somewhere.

“Beca!”Chloe calls running after her.

Beca’s running to the bathroom but the long dress and the high heels don’t help with the speed and Chloe catches up with her before she gets into a bathroom stall.

It’s then Chloe pushes her to the wall of the stall and kisses Beca.

Beca gets hit by surprise but kisses back passionately, cupping her hands on the ginger’s cheeks. The singer has her hands pressed on the wall of the stall, keeping the brunette close.

“Chlo......” The brunette whispers, leaving her lips for a moment.

“Bec.... I love you.”

“I love you too Chloe.”

“Be mine?.... I’ve loved you for a long time. Ever since I can remember.”

“Yes...... Yes Chloe...”

They connect their lips again and kiss once more.

Their feelings for each other finally connect.

And it’s not just a rumor anymore. 

It’s the truth.

And they’re not gonna deny it anymore.

* * *

 

Girl you know I've know you forever

How many nights we hung out together

Same little crowd, little bar, little town

'Round this old dance floor

My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder

Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?"

They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya

Even when the song is over

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you

Stirring up our little town the last week or two

So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it, don't you feel it too?

There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round

What d'you say we make it true?

We make it true

Oh, we make it true

Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy

I can do whatever you want me to do, baby

Or you could lay one on me right now

We could really give them something to talk about

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you

Stirring up our little town the last week or two

So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it, don't you feel it too?

There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round

What d'you say we make it true, baby?

Oh, be honest girl now

Do you want to do this or not?

Should we keep them talking, girl

Or should we just make 'em stop?

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you

Stirring up our little town the last week or two

Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it and you feel it too

There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round

What d'you say we make it

Make it true

What d'you say we make it true?

Come on over here

Let's really give them something to talk about, baby

(Talk about, baby) there's a rumor going 'round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took too long to update! This was from a request by WolfLover0116 and I loved writing this! Happy Valentine’s Day!


	13. Tequila (Dan+ Shay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is a kick-ass music producer, a regular at celebrity parties, and has parties of her own, but the one drink she has in her room triggers a memory of a certain girl.....

“Party’s over guys!! Now get the fuck out of my house!” Beca Mitchell yells out from the top of the stairs of her own house. It was supposed to be a huge party but it just got too much for her. And she totally had a thing for shutting down a party when she wasn’t enjoying it.

 

She was now a famous and well known music producer in LA, one of the richest 27 year olds in the music industry. She had offers from P!nk, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, you name an artist and Beca probably had already produced for them or was going to in the near future. She had gotten noticed when she got picked by DJ Khalid at the USO tour when she was with the Bellas.

Although she wanted the Bellas to be picked with her but after the Bellas all said they supported Beca and they somehow convinced her, it had been a matter of seconds until her name was all over the music industry.

She’d even gotten to meet David Guetta. The David Guetta. The one she’d looked up to ever since she learned how amazing his music and producing was.

 

So sure, she got gigs at celebrity parties to DJ and produce music for well known artists.

 

Her life was amazing.

 

It had to be right?

 

It was every dream she had when she was 18.

 

Get a job in LA, make music, and live the high life.

 

But sure, it had some prices to pay.

* * *

 

Tonight, she was invited to Rihanna’s party. Rhianna’s famous for her parties and Beca was now having the best time ever, drinking champagne, whiskey, scotch, red wine, and a mixture of who knows what. She was probably drinking the most expensive champagne right now. Last night, she was shutting down her own party and tonight, she was at the singers party, having the time of her life.

It was now 4 in the morning and shed decided she was too tired to keep up with the party, so she decides to go home, having one of the security guards call her driver to come pick her up. She was way too drunk to look at all the letters on her screens and the weed shed smoked just a few minutes before was jumbling all the letters up even more. She couldn’t tell a 6 apart from 9 right now or a W from an M.

She gets picked up and is driven back to her own house, more like a mansion. A house way to big for herself. She only used less than half the rooms she had since she had a studio, her bedroom, her living room, her dining room, kitchen, and she even had a pool outside of her house. The other rooms were just empty or guest rooms and who knows how many bathrooms she had. Good thing her driver had gotten her to her room, or she wouldn’t be able to reach it, probably waking up the next morning on the floor.

She gets to her get and climbs on to it, taking her shoes off and throwing them somewhere.

She sees the bottle of tequila on her seaside table and picks it up, opening the bottle and taking it to her mouth and takes a sip of it.

 

And damn.

 

It’s tequila.

 

She may be drunk as fuck, but her memories are clear as hell.

 

She remembers Chloe. The nights they spent in their room at the Bellas party when it got a bit out of control. They’d go up to Chloe’s room and drink there, have their own party.

Beca played her mixes for the ginger and Chloe’s would just dance around in her loose fitting Bellas shirt, short running shorts, tequila bottle in hand, just enjoying the music. She’d offer the brunette sips of the alcohol, somehow convincing the brunette to drink it. And the brunette would drink it. Because for one, she was too drunk to care about the kind of alcohol she was consuming, and the ginger, her favorite ginger was offering it to her. She hated tequila but when Chloe offered it, she would always drink it.

Soon after, joining the redhead, dancing around the room with her.

 

The last time she had the private party with the ginger was during the USO tour, the night just before the final performance.Beca finished editing Freedom!’90 and she played it to the ginger, making her the first Bella to hear it. Chloe loved it, and they had a celebration like they always did, even at the Brooklyn apartment when Amy was away with one of her dates or something.

 

That was probably the best times she had in her life. 

 

She liked Chloe.

 

No, she still loves Chloe.

 

But she was way too afraid to tell her.

 

And guess what happened.

 

At the end of the USO tour, right after Beca finished the stage with the Bellas, she was going to tell the ginger about how much she cared for her, how much she’d been holding the feeling in for.How much she loved her.

 

But she was too late.

 

There, right in front of her eyes, the ginger was kissing the army boy. Chicago.

 

She’d waited too long and lost her.

 

She moved out of their shared apartment in Brooklyn in a matter of days after the USO tour, then moving into a hotel for the first few weeks in LA before she got her new house which now, she lived in.

 

She missed how the ginger would dance, how she’d pull Beca’s hand, forcing her to stand up and dance with her, how she’d always have her lips on the bottle of tequila. Beca always wished it were her lips on Chloe’s lips, not the bottle.

And she missed the way Chloe would swear when she got drunk. It was cute and she would blink every time she did, like she was watching herself steal a cookie from the cookie jar, and it would make Beca giggle.

The way they’d both fall asleep at some point during the night, arms around each other, Chloe’s head in Beca’s chest.

 

She missed all the little moments.

 

The next morning, she wakes up, definitely hungover. Good thing she didn’t have a meeting today. And thank god she always had an option of working from home.

 

Beca could kiss anyone or sleep with anyone she wanted to. She wouldn’t even think about the ginger. She could listen to any song they’d sung or listened to together. 

 

It was when she tasted tequila, when she remembers the ginger.

 

Even when she’s not drunk.

 

One sip and her fingers are already aching to press the ‘Chloe’ on her phone screen.

 

It hurts.

 

It hurts to stop and remind herself that Chloe has a man now and she can ever be hers.

 

Just one drop, taste of tequila, and thats just what it takes to make Beca think about the ginger.

 

She needs to see the ginger.

 

Just a glimpse.

 

Just one last time.

 

And her thumb just presses her name.

 

She can’t control it.

 

It’s because of the tequila.

 

Just blame it on the tequila. 

 

* * *

 

I can still shut down a party

I can hang with anybody

I can drink whiskey and red wine

Champagne all night

Little scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine

 

But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya

Cutting up the floor in a sorority T-Shirt

The same one you wore when we were

Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle

Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya

I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste tequila

When I taste tequila

 

I can kiss somebody brand new and not even think about you

I can show up to the same bar

Hear the same songs in my car

Baby, your memory it only hits me this hard

 

When I taste tequila, baby I still see ya

Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt

The same one you wore when we were

Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle

Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya

I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste tequila

When I taste tequila

 

I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk

And I'm thinking

How I need your love, how I need your love

Yeah, it sinks in

 

When I taste tequila, baby I still see ya

Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were

Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle

Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya

I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste tequila

When I taste tequila

When I taste tequila

When I taste tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I’m sorry I haven’t posted in a while. When I heard this song for the first time, I had to write a chapter about this! I hope too guys enjoy the angst and much as I enjoyed writing it!!


	14. 2002 (Anne-Marie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven year old Beca and Chloe are best friends. They’re basically inseparable.  
> This is their story.

“Come on! Let’s drink some lemonade from the red cups Elliot left from the party. Mommy and Daddy weren’t happy when they figured out that he had a party last week. “The ginger chuckles and grabs the cups from the cabinet.

“We’re gonna look so cool Beca!” She adds, pouring the lemonade in the red solo cups, then handing Beca a cup.

 

They sit on the couch, watching a reality show that they don’t even get.

 

“Ewwww! They’re kissing!!!” The brunette exclaims, but still looking at it.

 

 

“Wanna try it?” The ginger asks the brunette.

 

 

“What!? But aren’t kisses supposed to be with boys?? That’s what Danny told me at school.”The brunette says reluctantly.

“Shhh... it’ll be our secret. “ Chloe says as her face gets closer to the brunette.

 

“Okay.” The brunette smiles, her face getting closer to the brunette as well.

 

Their lips touch for the first time.

 

 

It’s magical.

 

 

They both smile as the kiss ends, the kiss light as a feather.

“I love you Beca. “11 year old Chloe giggles.

“I love you too Chloe.” Beca smiles back, giggling as well.

“I’ll love you forever and ever. Okay?”

“Me too. I love you forever and ever Chloe. “They promise and that’s that for them.

They’re eleven and Beca’s first kiss was with Chloe ,and Chloe’s first kiss was with Beca.

 

Their feelings for each other begin to grow as they grow older but they dont seem to notice.

 

They have the best time ever, singing along to Brittany Spears, which Chloe loved. And Beca would always sing along to the Dr.Dre songs or the Jay-Z songs that would come up on the radio. Chloe loved boy bands like NSYNC and Beca didn’t like them as much built sure, they both learned the lyrics of each others favorite songs and they’d dance around in the woods,on an hood of an old mustang that someone had left, just behind Chloe’s house.  Theyd sing at the top of their lungs like they didn’t care about anyone else. Then, they’d go back in for lemonade or some popsicles. Summer break was just the best, and they never wanted it to end.

 

That was the summer of 2002.

* * *

 

It’s seven years later and they’re 18. They both confessed to their parents they were in love when they were 15 and they were inseparable since then. They were probably the cutest couple at Barden high school. Sure they we’re gay and all that but with Chloe being a supper nice girl that most everyone loved, and Beca being the best DJ at school, usually in charge of all the awesome music during the school dances all throughout middle school and high school, they’d been pretty much accepted by the people at their school. So they had an amazing school life, and they were both happy to spend time with each other.

 

They were called the “cookie couple” at Barden because beca would always buy a cookie during lunch and share half of it with her girlfriend.

And like any other day, they were now at lunch and Beca was waiting for her ginger with lunch and a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“Hey Becs. Did I keep ya waiting?” Chloe says sitting down next to her with her cafeteria lunch.

“Nope. Not so much. How’s your day so far?” She asks her girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s alright. I’ve got a bio paper due tomorrow but you know I’ve been working on it so it shouldn’t be a big deal. “

“I have practice til 5 today but if you want to take the car, you can. I know you want to be home to finish it tonight. “

“I think ill be fine. I’ll wait for you at the library?” The ginger says, finishing the salad on her tray.

“Okay. And I’m allowed to spend the night tonight since your mom and dad are in Bora Bora?” She asks the ginger and she nods.

Beca then hands Chloe half of the cookie just before lunch ends and they part their own ways to their classes.

 

It’s such a long day from there. Beca just cant seem to focus, being excited from the fact that they get to spend the night together. They hadn’t done that in a while and Beca just longed for the gingers physical affection.

 

Not in the 18 years that they’d know each other and the 3 years that they’d been dating, there was not once been a time where they’re fighting. Sure, there had bickers and disagreements every once in a while but they always seemed to work it out at the end of the day.

 

Chloe was just right for Beca, and Beca was just right for Chloe. 

* * *

 

 

That night, Beca went over to Chloe’s house and you could probably guess what they did.

 

As soon as they got out of their car and get to Chloe’s room, they’re on the wall with Beca’s back on it and Chloe’s kissing her girlfriend.

 

“Chlo... don’t you need to finish your paper?......”Beca mumbles in between kisses.

“Right now, I want to do you before I do my homework. “She smirks back and kisses her again.

Beca takes Chloe’s shirt off and Chloe does the same with Beca’s, then resulting in a room scattered with discarded clothes.

 

They lay in bed after a few hours and they have their arms around each other.

 

“Chlo?”

 

 

“Huh Bec?”

 

 

“Do you remember the day we promised to love each other forever?” She asks her, kissing her hair.

 

“Yeah. That was when we we’re eleven. Of course I remember. You know, I still love you and promise to love you forever and ever Beca.”

 

 

“Me too Chloe. Forever and ever. “

 

 

 

 

They both remember the summer of 2002 like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

 

It’s four years later, they’ve worked through their whole long distance relationship for the whole time.

 

Beca went to major in Music at Berklee College of music in Massachusetts and Chloe went to major in veterinary medicine at UC Davis in California. 

They call every week and visit each other during breaks and whenever schedules allowed them to.

Today’s the day.

 

Its the day of Chloe’s graduation. 

 

And Beca surprises her by being there.

 

That makes Chloe really happy. 

 

Really really happy.

 

 

And guess what makes Chloe even happier.....

 

 

After the ceremony, Chloe comes to meet Beca in front of the quad.

 

Beca’s there, and before Chloe damn go up to her and hug her girlfriend, she gets on one knee and opens up a small velvet box.

Inside is a beautiful diamond ring that is sparkling in the sunlight.

 

”Will you be my forever and ever?”

 

Thats all Beca needs to ask Chloe before the ginger is jumping up in joy, eyes filled with tears, and saying.....

 

”Yes Beca! Yes! A hundred times yes!”

 

* * *

 

I will always remember

The day you kissed my lips

Light as a feather

And it went just like this

No, it's never been better

Than the summer of two thousand and two

 

We were only eleven

But acting like grown-ups

Like we are in the present

Drinking from plastic cups

Singing "love is forever and ever"

Well, I guess that was true

 

Dancing on the hood

In the middle of the woods

Of an old Mustang

Where we sang

Songs with all our childhood friends

And it went like this, say

 

Oops, I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye

Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me

Better hit me, baby, one more time

Paint a picture for you and me

Of the days when we were young, uh

Singing at the top of both our lungs

 

Now we're under the covers

Fast forward to eighteen

We are more than lovers

Yeah, we are all we need

When we're holding each other

I'm taken back to two thousand and two

 

Dancing on the hood

In the middle of the woods

Of an old Mustang

Where we sang

Songs with all our childhood friends

And it went like this, say

 

Oops, I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye

Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me

Better hit me, baby, one more time

Paint a picture for you and me

Of the days when we were young

Singing at the top of both our lungs

On the day we fell in love

On the day we fell in love

 

Dancing on the hood

In the middle of the woods

Of an old Mustang

Where we sang

Songs with all our childhood friends

Oh, now

 

Oops, I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye

Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me

Better hit me, baby, one more time

Paint a picture for you and me

Of the days when we were young, uh

Singing at the top of both our lungs

On the day we fell in love

On the day we fell in love

On the day we fell in love

On the day we fell in love

On the day we fell in love, love, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a quick chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! Ill try to post as much as I can after I’m done with finals. So until then, please bear with me.


	15. There’s No Way (Lauv ft.Julia Michaels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca goes to a Trebles partly and ends up with Chloe on the dancefloor......

The Bellas go to a Trebles party and it’s Chloe who succeeds in convincing Beca to come with them.

They’re all at least a few drinks in, laughing at stupid things and not-so-funny things.

The music is roaring in the room and they’re all either dancing, bopping their heads to the beat, or full on singing the song played over the speaker. They’re all a cappella nerds after all.

Right?

Beca’s pretty sure that she could do better song selections then the DJ thats playing right now. In fact, she could do so much better.But for now, they’re enjoying the music and singing along to Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.Beca sees the Trebles and Cynthia Rose, Stacie and of all people Lilly playing beer pong on their table.

Beca does have to admit that the Trebles do plan a good party. The music is mostly okay and the lights and location is amazing, its fun.

Beca goes to the kitchen area to get a drink. She grabs a mix of rum and coke and goes back to the dance floor. She goes back because there’s a certain redhead waiting for her.

“Beccaaaaa! Where we’re youuu?? I was looking all over for you!” The cheerful ginger says to her as she wraps her arms around her. She’s definitely drunk. Beca’s drunk too but not as much as her.

The brunette chuckles and apologizes to her because she knows the ginger was the one who went to the bathroom and left Beca alone on the dance floor before she went to get her drink. Chloe looks amazingly beautiful tonight although in this drunken state. Probably because Beca’s more than a bit drunk as well and that the fact that she is actually beautiful.

She has a fitted crop top on and also a tight little skirt, and her hair is curled and parts of it are neatly braided and she just looks perfect. Her makeup is on point, red lips to define her beautiful white teeth. And Beca could go on forever about how great she looked tonight.....

The music had changed somewhere when Beca was in her world about how beautiful Chloe was, into a slower arms-around-hips kind of dance song.

Somehow, the ginger had already wrapped her arms around the brunette petite hips. And when the brunette realized, she had her arms around the gingers neck.Chloe’s looking into her eyes an Beca’s looking right back at her, making moony eyes at each other. 

She knows Jesse’s around somewhere, probably talking with his group of friends or playing beer pong or something. 

She knows this shouldn’t be happening.

They could be caught any moment.

Beca remembers the first time they looked into their eyes like this. 

Clear as day.

* * *

 

 

It was the brunettes second week of college and she was absentmindedly singing titanium as she walked into the shower room in her robe and oversized flip flops.

She undresses and starts the warm water in her stall, continuing to sing the song when suddenly, a cheerful ginger walks into her shower.

Then tells her that Beca has to sing the song for the ginger to get out of the stall.She gives in and starts singing. And to her surprise, the ginger starts singing, her smile big as ever. And they look into each others eyes. And they both know, that it’d be crazy if they weren’t gonna have any history.

Beca and Chloe both very much knew that there was no going back now.

But to Beca’s dismay, the gingers boyfriend peeks his head from the curtain and Chloe goes back to their stall with him.

* * *

 

And that memory is still and always there.

It’s like it happened yesterday.

And Beca wishes so badly that they could just make the time stop and give in. Because their time never seems to line up.

Chloe broke up with Tom a few months after beca joined the Bellas, thats when Beca and Jesse start dating.

And the time is present, with Beca still dating Jesse.

 

Chloe looks into Beca’s eyes with her dark ones, they’re usually bright blue but tonight, they’re almost black with lust.

They haven’t exchange a word in the last five minutes and they’re both just staring into each others eyes.

 

They need to stop.

 

Just for a second.

 

If they want to keep this tension under control.

 

They cant go there.

 

It can’t happen.

 

At least not right now.

 

Beca wishes she could tell Chloe about how sh felt, go break up with Jesse and be with her.

 

But they couldn’t do that.

 

Beca couldn’t tell Jesse.

What would she say to him?

“I have a crush on my co-leader. I’m gonna break up with you so I can go be with her. “

 

 

Impossible.

 

 

He’d been so good to her.

So nice. 

He didn’t deserve this.

 

She wishes she can stay in this moment for just one second more.

 

 

Just a bit.

 

 

But sadly, the line of slow dancing songs stop and faster music starts playing again and hey snap back into reality and their hands unwrap themselves and go back to the sides of their body.

 

They separate and spend the rest of the party with other people. Chloe goes to where Emily and Benji are and Beca goes to where they’re playing beer pong and drown a few drinks down her throat.

 

It’s the end of the night and Jesse finally catches up with Beca.

 

He looks like he’s about to say something that he’s been hiding.

 

He looks serious.

 

And even the drunk brunette knows.

 

He opens his mouth.

 

And words fall out.

“Break up with me Beca. I think we both know this isn’t meant to be.”

 

* * *

 

You touch me and it's almost like we knew

That there will be history between us two

We knew someday that we would have regrets

But we just ignored them the night we met

We just dance backwards into each other

Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered

You touch me and it's almost like we knew

That there will be history

 

There's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

There's no way that it's not going there

Every second with you I want another

But maybe we can hold off one sec

So we can keep this tension in check

But there's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

 

I wish I could make the time stop

So we could forget everything and everyone

I wish that the time would line up

So we could just give in to what we want

'Cause when I got somebody, you don't

And when you got somebody, I don't

I wish that the time would line up

So we could just give in

 

There's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

There's no way that it's not going there

Every second with you I want another

But maybe we can hold off one sec

So we can keep this tension in check

But there's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

 

We just dance backwards into each other

Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered

We just dance backwards into each other

Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered

You touched me and it's almost like we knew

That there would be history

 

There's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

There's no way that it's not going there

Every second with you I want another

But maybe we can hold off one sec

So we can keep this tension in check

But there's no way that it's not going there

With the way that were looking at each other

 

We just keep on dancing right into each other

We just keep on dancing right into each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while!! I love getting requests and comments from you and I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the request Align! I’ve been listening to this song non-stop!!


	16. Empty Space (James Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s when everone moves out of the Brooklyn apartment that Beca realizes the empty space.  
> * takes place in alternate universe where the USO tour didn’t happen.

Beca lives her normal life.

Well, people would say its pretty cool but just the same routine work for her.

Get up, take a shower, go to work, produce music for the selfish and calf centered douchebag rapper that doesn’t think Beca’s version is cool enough, try to argue, get stopped, finish work, come home, eat dinner, and go to bed. It’s just the same thing on repeat daily and she’s getting tired of it.

So today, she decides to end the never ending battle between her and Pimp Lo.

Who calls themselves Pimp Lo? Like seriously.

She goes to her office and tells her boss that she’s gonna quit. She tries to stop her but she walks away. People would say she’s gonna miss the best opportunities but she doesn’t care.

She leaves the office and goes back to her small Brooklyn apartment, changes into clothes that she actually feels comfortable in.

 

Yes, the record made her dress in button up shirts and black pants.

What year is this? Really.

She takes a much needed nap for about 3 hours and then goes on her computer to look for a few jobs. After searching different options, she decides to send her resumes to a bar downtown and a music store for backup.

She needs money to live in this apartment. Fat Amy moved out after she found out that she had a lot of money from her father, and then Chloe moved to San Diego for vet school. When there was three people living in this studio apartment, the rent was a pretty reasonable price but when she has to pay by herself, its not much of a joke.

She leaves the apartment to do some grocery shopping. She grabs a few instant ramen packets, some vegetables, beer, and goes home.

“I’m home. “ She says the habit when her roommates were still here remains. She’s still trying to convince herself that talking to an empty room is pretty creepy and she needs to stop. 

The room somehow feels empty, with just the foldout bed, a small dining table and kitchen area and a tv. 

 

It’sstrange how crowded this apartment felt once.

 

It used to be loud and there was always someone home. Someone singing, someone taking a shower and fighting for the bathroom space to get ready.

 

It’s strange.

Suddenly, Beca misses that all.

 

She didn’t mind being alone.

 

She was somehow numb from the work routine she had.

 

She picks up her phone, punches in the passcode and looks at her group chat on WhatsApp. She hasn’t replied to the Bellas in a while. She closes the app and looks at her contact list. The last call from any of the Bellas was almost 5 months ago and even that call was a missed call that Beca hadn’t bothered to reply. And it was from Chloe.

It makes her miss the cheerful ginger. It’s like there’s this feeling that makes your heart literally feel like its being squeezed.

 

It’s strange.

 

Why hadn’t she called her back?

 

She suddenly questions herself and finds herself pressing the gingers name that’s displayed in red.

 

A few rings later, the call is directed to the gingers voicemail.

“Hey! It’s Chloe. I’m probably busy right now. You know what to do after the beep. “ Her cheerful voice says to the brunette and beca hangs up the call, putting her phone in her pocket and then grabbing her purse and leaving her apartment.

 

She randomly talks a walk around the neighborhood and walks into a local bar.

 

There, she walks in and had a few drinks, ends up kissing a random ginger and they go back to Beca’s as place afterwards.

 

* * *

The next morning, she finds herself in bed with a ginger that look to similar to Chloe and it’s awkward for her.

It’s after she leaves, she feels this sudden empty space in this apartment.

The bed feels bigger when she remembers it being so small since Chloe would hog most of the space.

Also the fact that she never felt cold during the winter and she was always burning in the summer.

That night she goes back to the bar again and in the morning, she’s in a stranger’s bed. Another redhead she’s slept with.

 

Two nights in a row.

 

While making her way back to her apartment, she thinks about all the feelings she’s been having the past two days.

 

And when she thinks about Chloe, it feels strange. The same feeling in her chest and she’s also starting to feel butterflies in her stomach.

 

It’s weird. 

 

 

She gets home and she finds her phone on her dining room table. She’d forgotten to charge it all day yesterday and didn’t bother to take it out with her last night.

 

She plugs it in, and when it turns back on, there’s 5 missed calls from Chloe. And also 3 voice mails.

 

She taps on the fist voicemail.

 

“Hey Beca. It’s Chloe. I haven’t heard from you in a while. How’s your job? I’m sorry I didn’t get your call this morning. Call me back when you get this. Bye.”

The voicemail ends.

 

She taps the second one.

 

“Hey Bec. It’s me Chloe. I hope you got my message. Call me back if you get this. Bye. “

The voicemail ends again.

Typical Chloe. Beca feels like she’s on a rollercoaster as she hears the gingers voice.

 

She then taps on the last voicemail. That’s was the latest one and the one that came this morning.

“Morning Becs. You haven’t called me back and haven’t answered my texts and I’m starting to get worried. I know you’re busy at work but call or text me so I know you’re at least alive. Bye.”

 

The last voicemail ends and Beca then checks her texts.

There are 7 texts from her. Beca clicks on her name. 

 

 

‘Hey Becs. Call me when you can.-C’ Friday3:36pm

 

‘I miss youuuu-C’ 3:38pm

 

‘I’m going to bed. Call me whenever.-C ‘11:57pm

 

‘Are you okay?’ Saturday 8:04am

 

‘You’re staring to make me worried Beca!’ 9:15am

 

‘Call me! Or text me!!’9:16am

 

‘are you alive!?’9:16am

 

The ginger sounds desperate from her texts and Beca finally calls her back.The redhead answers immediately and it makes the brunette jump.

 

“Hey Beca! Are you okay? Are you alive?”

 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry my phone was dead. “She says to her.

 

“Oh okay. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. “Chloe replies.

 

“So hows work?”she asks her friend. “It must be super awesome!” She adds.

 

“Actually Chloe, I quit. Yesterday.”

 

“Oh.... I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah yeah. I’m fine. i have to go. I have to go so some stuff. Ill catch up with you later?” Beca says to her for no apparent reason and ends the call.

 

It hurts.

 

Her chest hurts.

 

It stings.

 

And the next thing she knows, tears are streamingdown her cheeks.

 

She has no idea what’s happening.

 

What she’s gonna do.

 

What’s gonna happen.

But there’s one thing she now knows for sure.

 

She likes Chloe.

 

 

No she loves her.

 

 

The thing she doesn’t know is what to do with that.

 

She taps on Chloe’s name on her phone screen again.

 

“Beca? I thought you were busy.” You can hear the confusion in the gingers voice.

 

 

But Beca says without hesitation.

“ I love you Chloe. “

 

 

And Chloe answers back with a huge smile on her face you could literally hear it.

“I love you too Beca.”

 

 

* * *

I don't see you

You're not in every window I look through

And I don't miss you

You're not in every single thing I do

I don't think we're meant to be

And you are not the missing piece

I won't hear it

Whenever anybody says your name

And I won't feel it

Even when I'm burstin' into flames

I don't regret the day I left

I don't believe that I was blessed

I'm probably lyin' to myself, again

 

I'm alone in my head

Looking for love in a stranger's bed

But I don't think I'll find it

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

I wanna tell all my friends

But I don't think they would understand

It's somethin' I've decided

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

 

Space, space

This empty space

Space, space

This—

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

 

I've been drinking

I've been doin' things I shouldn't do

Overthinking

I don't know who I am without you

I'm a liar and a cheat

I let my ego swallow me

And that's why I might never see you again

 

I'm alone in my head

Looking for love in a stranger's bed

But I don't think I'll find it

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

I wanna tell all my friends

But I don't think they would understand

It's somethin' I've decided

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

 

Space, space

This empty space

Space, space

This—

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

 

How could I make you love me?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
How could I make you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Ill try to post more often once I get used to my new schedule.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Allign. Thank you so much for the request!!  
> Also, if you guys are up for it, I’m thinking of writing a Mitchesen one shot soon. Let me know if i should or shouldn’t. 
> 
> Like always, comments and requests of songs are greatly appreciated!


	17. Secrets (One Republic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is a world-famous artist whose tired of living in a crazy life with paparazzi and cameras still and everything. That’s until she meets Chloe Beale....

Beca Mitchell is a world-famous artist.  Her songs are always on the radio and there is barely a day that you don’t hear her name, or her songs. She started out as a DJ at a club in LA and made her way up until a record company found her true talent and jump started her career. 

It’s been 8 years since her grand debut and she’s been living the life that everyone dreams of. 

Driving in the big black cars, and living in a huge house, not to mention the designer clothes this that she wears. 

The paparazzi follow her everywhere and still, her pictures are a huge load of money.

 

To everyone, her life is perfect. 

Everyone dreams of it. 

It’s picture perfect and glamorous. 

If she makes an album, it instantly goes to gold, then platinum.

 

To her, it’s boring. 

There’s no one she can talk to. 

No one would understand her. 

If shed told anyone, they’d probably tell her that she’s being an ungrateful bitch. 

She can barely leave her house without the flashes and the voices. 

All yelling at her, asking her questions. It’s always the same. 

 

“Beca! When’s your next album dropping??”

 

“BM! Who was the girl at the Grammy party? Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“Miss.Mitchell! Are you and Alan Walker dating??”

 

All these questions, these stupid questions. 

She doesn’t bother answering them anymore. 

 

It’s useless.

 

Whatever she says ends up in the headline on a magazine or on a gossip site.

It was like everyone knew where she went, what she ate, who she met, what she wore.

It’s like she has zero privacy.

 

She loves what she does, but she’s tired. 

She doesn’t know how she made it to now. It’s all a blur. 

 

 

That’s until she met Chloe.

 

Chloe Beale.

 

 

She was like a breath of fresh air.

 

 

* * *

 

She meets the bubbly ginger at her album release party. Chloe had been a friend of her assistant manager. She didn’t know that she was at the party until she bumped into the redhead in the bathroom. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I need to look where I go. Oh my god. Sorry. Congrats on your album release. I love your songs. “She said as she looked at the brunette. 

 

“Oh sorry. It’s fine. Thanks for coming. So I’m guessing you know who I am. “ She sarcastically said as she rakes her hair up. 

 

“Yeah. But I didn’t think I’d be able to thank to you in a bathroom. By the way, I’m Chloe. Chloe Beale. “ she stuck out her hand as a gesture for them to shake hands. 

 

“Beca Mitchell. “ she chuckles as the shake hands. 

 

“I don’t really want to take your time or anything but do you wanna get a drink or something? I mean i know its your party and......” She bites her lip. 

 

“Yeah. Sure. Um... i kinda have to go to the bathroom. So like wait for me? Ill be back in like thirty seconds. “

 

“Oh my god. Om sorry. God. Take your time. “The ginger chuckles nervously as she stands by the sink and waits. 

 

A few minutes later, they’re in the main office lounge, where everyone is and Beca makes her way to the drink counter with Chloe.In the matter of those few minutes, she feels herself comfortable with ginger. 

 

“I’ll have some cherry vodka. “

“And I’ll have the same.” Chloe says to the bartender. 

 

They talk for a while and then Beca learns That Chloe is a friend of Alyssa, her assistant manager. They get pretty drunk with a few more drinks and then, the next thing Beca knows, she’s somehow in her bed. It’s 12 pm and the sunlight is blinding and it pisses her off. 

 

“God......” she mutters sitting up and tries to recollect the previous night. 

She remembers talking with Chloe but then, its a blur from there. She doesn’t have her number or anything and she cant contact the ginger. The only person she can contact is her assistant manager. So she decides to pick up her phone and call her. 

 

“Morning beca. What do you need?”

 

“What happened last ughh and i need. Chloes number. I never got it.” She mumbled, getting up from her bed, putting her phone on speakerphone, and undressing so she could take a shower. 

 

“You were pretty drunk and then Chloe got pretty drunk as well and we sent you home since the party was already wrapped and most people had left. “Alyssa mentions. 

 

“Fuck.... thanks. You know I’m gonna be warned by Aubrey. Right?”

 

“Yep. Ms.Posen seemed like she was pretty pissed last night. “ Alyssa chuckled. 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go take a shower. Just forward me her number. Thanks. Bye.“

She ends the call and then jumps into the shower/ she takes a long shower since she has a headache from the hangover and she’s still pretty tired.

 

When she comes out the shower, she finds the gingers number and she immediately texts the number. 

 

‘Hi. It’s Beca. I don’t know if you remember me but i wanted to talk to you again. Give me.a call when you’re free.’

She simply texts. 

 

And to her surprise, she gets an immediate reply.

‘Hi. I thought I was dreaming. I’m gonna call you right now.’

Soon after, there’s a ring on the brunettes phone. 

 

“Hi. It’s Beca. “ 

 

“Hi Beca. It’s Chloe. “

 

“I know. “She giggles. 

 

“I had fun last night. Thanks. “ Chloe says over the phone. 

“Me too. I was wondering if you want to hang out soon. I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.....”

 

“Of course I do. I’d love to! Ouch. “

 

“Hangover?”

 

“Yep.” The redhead lightly chuckled. 

 

“You know what, if you’re free, do you wanna come over now?” The brunette asks her. 

 

“Uhh... sure. How should I get there?”

 

“I’ll send a car. Don’t worry, the paps wont see you. We have a basement parking garage. “

 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll text you my address then?” 

 

“That’ll be great. Ill see you later. Bye Chloe “

 

“Bye Beca.” She says and ends the call. 

* * *

 

And its soon after, that they become friends. And soon enough, they develop feelings for each other. 

Chloe is a perfect match for Beca and they’re definitely meant to be. 

Chloe always listens to what beca says. She hears her out, hears her story, all her secrets, all her feelings.

And Beca has never felt better. 

And Beca loves Chloe, so very much.

 

She’s the girl who changed her life. 

 

 

Her new story begins with Chloe and will always end with Chloe. 

 

And she’s never felt happier in her whole life.

 

* * *

 

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

Til' all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

 

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

 

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

I don't really like my flow, no, so

 

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that are like those years

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

 

Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can't blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything

 

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

 

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that delight those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in such a long time. I sorta rushed this chapter so it might not be perfect but I hope you guys enjoy it!


	18. A Daydream Away (All Time Low)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca and Chloe reminisce about their fun night out the night before, their feelings cross over.......

“Look at your face Beca!! You look like a total idiot!” Chloe exclaims as she takes a sip of her bottled orange soda. 

 

“Shut up. You look just the same. “Beca shoots back, sipping her root beer. 

 

It’s just a regular Tuesday afternoon in their new York studio apartment, the former Bellas co-captains were sitting on the kitchen floor for no reason, drinking their own drinks,hungover and talking about random things. 

 

 

 

Beca had a day off from her record company and Chloe had just gotten back from her morning classes. 

 

 

 

“Hey you remember last night when that girl was so drunk that she...... she....... ohmygod it was hilarious!!” Chloe laughs not even able to for a complete sentence. 

 

“Stop laughing, it makes my head hurt.” 

 

“That poor girl.. Oh and you stated talking to a tree.....” 

 

“I did not! Or did I? Ouch..”

 

 

 

It’s a perfect moment, they’re in just the right place.

 

 

 

 

And Chloe wishes she could tell the brunette, 

she does, 

 

 

 

but she doesn’t,

 

 

 

from the fear of completely losing her.

 

 

 

 

It’s better to keep this distance than to lose her.

 

 

 

 

At least that’s what Chloe thinks. 

 

 

 

 

Beca feels comfortable with the ginger. She’s opened up to her more than she has ever opened up to anyone else.Chloe makes her feel safe, like she truly belongs here. All the other Bellas are her family too, but Chloe just feels closer.

One day, she just realized that she liked Chloe. Correction, love Chloe. Now and all through college. But she couldn’t tell her, could she? What would happen if she did? 

 

They usually go out together on the weekends and laugh at the douchey dudes who’d drink too much and try to flirt on these other girls although obviously married. Their wives would find them and they’d get in trouble. It was hilarious how it’d happen so often. They’d get back home a little to drunk, leaning on each other for support, get in bed together and fall asleep. 

Sometimes, Beca would find Chloe wrapped around her the next morning. Chloe barely did that nice she was so careful, so she wouldn’t. 

 

 

But damn, that was pretty comfortable.

 

 

 

They both feelso close, but so far apart. 

 

 

 

It’sthey’re both afraid to face the truth. 

 

 

 

_ They’ve just came home and Beca’s in the bathroom and Chloe is laying on their bed. _

 

 

_ “Beca?....” Chloe calls out to the brunette.  _

 

_ “Huh? What?” Beca says peeking out from the bathroom.  _

 

_ “Nothing..... never mind...” she mumbles yawning.  _

_ “Come to bed!!! I’m colddddd!!” She then whines. _

 

_ “Alright. I’ll be there.” She says back and retreats back to the bed.  _

 

_ “Hi Becaaa!” Chloe says wrapping her arms around her. “I love youuuuu!” She squeals. _

 

_ “Love you too Chlo.” Beca mumbles back, but when she looks at the ginger, she’s already fallen into her slumber.  _

_ Beca sighs and closes her eyes, falling asleep soon after.  _

 

 

“Chloe?” Beca mumbles just quiet enough for the ginger to barely hear. 

 

“Yeah Becs? What’s up?” 

 

“Do you remember what you said to me last night?” She asks the ginger. 

 

The ginger shrugs, “When?After that girl spoke to the tree?” 

 

“Nope.Just. Never mind. It’s It’s nothing..... “

 

 

 

Beca chooses not to ask her.

 

 

Some things are just better to keep a daydream.

 

 

 

Maybe it happened, maybe Beca’s just dreaming about last night.

 

 

But at least she’ll have the redhead next to her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wish you could see your face right now

'Cause you're grinning like a fool

And we're sitting on your kitchen floor

On a Tuesday afternoon

Doesn't matter when we get back

To doing what we do

'Cause right now could last forever

Just as long as I'm with you

 

you’re just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose

 

We would go out on the weekend

To escape our busy lives

And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys

Chasing down their desperate wives

I would drink a little too much

you'd offer me a ride

And I would offer you a t-shirt

And you would stay another night

 

You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose

 

We never stood a chance out there

Shooting love in real-time

So we'll take it over ice tonight

With a little salt

And a little lime

 

You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose...

 

You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I’m so sorry I haven’t posted in such a long time!! I hope you guys like this chapter. This song was a song requested by Allign and it was such an amazing chapter to write! Requests and feedback are always welcome!!


	19. Truly Madly Deeply (Savage Garden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter 18, A Daydream Away. 
> 
> Beca and Chloe are best friends even after college, but what happens when Beca catches Chloe doing something that could possibly ruin their friendship??

It’s been a few days since Beca and Chloe went out to drink together. It’s not because Beca’s avoiding her. Just that work has made Beca avoid going out with Chloe.She’d been super busy with her new client, Pimple or Pimp Lo or something like that. 

He’s super bratty like a Bratz doll in real life. 

That douche. 

 

Tonight, she finally has some time to go out and chill with the ginger. So she calls the ginger after work. But after making sure that she’s not in class right now. 

There was that one time that Beca accidentally called the ginger without making sure of her schedule and her Hit Me With Your Best Shot played all over the classroom. 

 

“Hey Becs. I just got out of the class. I’m heading home right now. What’s up??” She answers as she walks out of the lecture hall. 

 

“I just got out of work and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get a few drinks tonight.” The brunette replies back as she unlocks her door and enters their apartment. 

 

“Sorry. I kinda have this thing with Julia and Chicago and a couple of others to go out. Rain check?” She asks apologetically. 

 

“No problem.I’ll be at the apartment if you need me.” She then end the call. 

* * *

 

〜 A few hours later 〜

 

It’s almost 1am and Beca starts to worry about the ginger when she gets a call from the ginger. 

 

“Becaaaa, I’m drunk and you need to come pick meee uppp.”She giggles happily. 

 

“Chlo? What did we say about drinking too much?” Beca sighs grabbing her car keys, a bottle of water, aspirin and a jacket in case and walks out. 

 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.Stay where you are. “She gets in her car and sets the GPS on her phone indicating where the ginger is. 

 

“Okayyyy. Thanks Rebeccaaa.” She slurs as the call ends. 

 

The brunette drives to the sot and a drunk Chloe is sitting on the curb with her friends. The taller looking dude is getting touchy with Chloe and Beca feels her jealousy boiling up in her stomach. 

She gets out the car as the cool breeze hits her and walks over to the group. 

“Get up Chlo. We’re going home. “She says taking her hand. 

 

“Hi Becaaa you cammeeee!” She gets up and stumbles back to the car. 

“Say bye to your friends. “ Beca mumbles opening up the window for her. 

“Bye guyssss!” She waves out the window and her group laughs and waves back. 

 

She hands the ginger the bottled water and the aspirin. “Here take this. “ she says to her. 

 

“Thanks. “ she says drinking her pill and then drinking up her water. 

 

They get home soon after and they go back up to their apartment. Chloe immediately starts taking off her shoes and stripping her clothes and she makes her way to the bed and gets in with only bra and panties. 

 

“Come hereeeeee. “She opens her arms motioning the brunette to get in bed with her. 

 

“Okay. Wait. “ she says walking over to the front door and making sure to lock it, taking Chloe’s clothes to the couch and then getting into bed with the ginger. 

 

“Goodnight Beca. I love you. “The ginger mumbles and wraps her arms around the brunette and falls asleep. Beca can smell the alcohol in the ginger from her sleeping breaths.Her body’s a bit warmer than usual and her embrace a bit tighter. 

 

Beca’s completely sober. Since she’d guessed this would happen. But she wouldn’t do this if she didn’t have a crush on the ginger. She wouldn’t. But she did. 

 

“Beca......”The ginger mumbles in her sleep. 

 

The ginger smiles and snuggles closer. Beca watches her sleep for a while and then falls asleep after a while. 

* * *

 

〜 The next morning 〜

Chloe rolls over and wakes up from her slumber to find herself wrapped around the brunette sleeping soundly. 

She has a slight headache but its not too bad guessing Beca gave her aspirin during the night. She doesn’t know hot to explain this feeling of love for the brunette. She’s afraid she could lose her if things went wrong. What would she do? She couldn’t risk that. 

But when her dreams always consists of Beca and her in a family, sometimes dirty dreams that make her wake up in the middle of the night hot and bothered, what does she do?

 

She manages to untangle herself from the brunette and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She might of used her waterproof vibrator in the shower thinking about her. But no one has to know about that. Right?

 

The water cascades down her body and the vibrator hits just the right spot and she comes undone, trying to keep quiet but this morning, its like she cant retain herself. 

“Oh Beca........fuck Beca....... right there....” She moans.Maybe too loud. Because she hears the brunette wake up and come to the shower.But Chloe’s realization is too late and Beca opens the shower curtains while Chloe has the pink toy vibrating between her legs. 

 

“Chlo...e....?”

 

“Shit. I’m so sorry. “She snaps back trying to turn it off but fails dropping it on the floor. 

 

“W-what?.......”The brunette stands there in shock.Sure they’ve seen each other naked. But not in this state. 

 

Totally awkward. 

 

Chloe cant say its nothing because she was moaning her name. And pretty clearly. 

 

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. 

 

“I’ll.. be in the other room.......” Beca mumbles obviously still in shock. 

 

Chloe finishes her shower, changes into her sweatshirt and short pants before going out to the living room. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I can explain....” Chloe says finally making up her mind. She was going to face it. She was probably gonna get rejected and maybe shed lose Beca but here was nothing else she could do. 

 

“I’m sorry Chlo... I should’ve knocked.....”

 

“No it’s not you Beca. “She takes a breath.It wasn’t the best timing but it had to be now. 

“Its my fault. So here it goes. I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time.And I don’t know why but you make me crazy.To the point I thought I was literally going to go insane. Mentally insane Beca. I love you so much and I couldn’t tell you. Because I was so scared you’d say no and I wouldn’t be able to live with you anymore. I couldn’t risk losing my best friend. So I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you earlier. “She says so passionately, and she’s on the verge of tears. 

 

She expects to be yelled at, getting disgusted at, being left. 

 

 

 

 

The brunette slowly gets up. 

 

 

 

So it was the end. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was going to be the end of their friendship. 

 

 

 

 

 

She had completely messed up. 

 

She looks down to hide her tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But then,

 

 

 

 

 

 

she feels the brunettes arms wrap around her. 

 

“I guess we feel the same way. “ she simply says and tightens the embrace.

 

“Really?.....” Chloe asks as she looks at the brunette with eyes welled with tears. 

 

“Yeah. I didn’t want to risk losing you. You’re super important to me and I didn’t want to lose it. I didn’t expect to find out like this but I guess it’s good that we finally tell each other. “She replies with the biggest smile she has ever seen Beca Mitchell wear on her face in the past 7 years she has known her. 

“I’ve had so many dreams about you and me. And I’ve always wanted to be with you. I really do. And I want to be everything that you need. I love you with each and every breath. I truly do. “ 

 

The ginger smiles back at those words and they share their first kiss. Their first official kiss. Apart from the ones that they shared during their drunk college parties. 

 

* * *

 

〜 A year later 〜

 

"Celebrating the uniting of two people in this way proclaims in public what was decided in the private corners of the heart. It proclaims the couple's belief that they are meant to be together, and that they are ready to embrace the future together.Beca and Chloe wish to pledge their vows to each other before us today."

 

“I had a crush on you from the day I met you. I made you sing in the shower, do weird things with me, and you’ve caught me doing things that I don’t even want to remember they’re so embarrassing. But thats why we’re here right now and I wouldn’t change it for the world. You cheered me on through the Russian lit exams and cheered me on during the time i was in vet school. You’re my everything and I love you so much that my heart might just explode right here and now. But I know you’ll always be next to me forever and I’m so happy to have the privilege to stand by your side. I know we’ll have our tough times, but remember that i will always love you. Even when I hate you. I love you so much Beca. “The ginger smiles and wipes a stray tear away from her face. 

 

“You are the reason that I wake up each day of the morning. You have given me so much. Not just love but everything. I wanna climb mountains with you and bathe in the sea,I want to lay under the stars and watch you sleep. You are my forever and I truly,madly,and deeply love you. And I promise to never ever let you go. Even through the tough times and the tears. And the many fights we will probably have. “The brunette in a white pantsuit says, smiling and looking at the ginger in a white wedding dress with tear welled eyes. 

 

“Chloe, please repeat after me. "I, Chloe, take you, Beca,"

"I, Chloe, take you, Beca,"

" to be my lawfully wedded wife."

" to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,”

"To have and to hold,"

" from this day forward,"

" from this day forward,"

" until death do us part."

" until death do us part."

 

“Beca, please repeat after me. "I, Beca, take you, Chloe,"

"I, Beca, take you, Chloe,"

" to be my lawfully wedded wife."

" to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,”

"To have and to hold,"

" from this day forward,"

" from this day forward,"

" until death do us part."

" until death do us part."

 

“Do you, Chloe Marie Beale, take Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchellto be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help her when she needs help and turn to her first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her alone?"

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you, Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchell, take Chloe Marie Beale to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help her when she needs help and turn to her first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her alone?"

 

“I do. “

 

They both look into their eyes and smile as the officiant says the next words. 

 

“They have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other.

They have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them wife and wife. 

You may now kiss the bride. “

 

Beca and Chloe kiss and its the most magical thing ever, and they never want it to end but they stop themselves because they now have an eternity to share kisses with. Now maybe their kids might steal more than a few of them but it was all worth it because they both loved each other from the bottom of their hearts. 

 

And now, they had forever. 

 

* * *

 

 

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

 

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on

 

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

 

And when the stars are shining brightly

In the velvet sky

I'll make a wish, send it to heaven

And make you want to cry

 

The tears of joy for all the pleasure

And the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort

And protection of

 

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

 

Oh can you see it baby?

Don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come, ooh yeah

 

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

 

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

Mmm

 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

 

Ooh, oh yeah

Oh yeah, oh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the second part request! I wasn’t expecting to write this but couldn’t stop when i started writing. 
> 
> Thank you to Allign for the first request and chakram12 for the requests fior a second part!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. who would read a AU where Chloe is a teen mom? Let me know if you guys want to start reading it because I’ve been working on it for quite some time!


	20. Sk8ter Boi (Avril Lavigne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Mitchesen story I’ve wrote. I listened to Sk8ter Boi and thought that I had to write this. I know its not the best quality but I hope you all like it!!

Beca Mitchell was just a regular 17 year old apart from the fact she had a bit more piercings and tattoos than other people at her school. And maybe she was good at skateboarding. More like really good. She wore baggy clothes and headphones and it seemed like she was always listening to music. Her life was far from perfect with parents getting divorced when she was 9 years old. Her father had remarried and her mother had passed away when she was 15. She wasn’t the brightest student at school and had no dreams except skateboarding and music and it seemed like her parents didn’t even care. Her father just wanted her to go to college and get an education first before she went off to LA to DJ or take part in some sort of extreme sport. 

 

Aubrey Posen was one of those girls that stood in the school hallways gossiping with her friends. She also had a ballet scholarship ahead of her since shed danced ever since she was three. Her parents were successful lawyers and real estate agents, both being famous for their work. The blonde always wore nice brand clothes from Saks Fifth Avenue and Neiman Marcus and wore the sweetest smelling perfumes from Chanel, being quite the opposite of Beca. 

 

For some reason, Beca Mitchell had the biggest crush on Aubrey Posen and she’s tried to ask her out more than a couple of times. They’d known each other since they were in kindergarten and Aubrey know about how the brunette was going through a tough time with her mother passing away, and her father and stepmother not accepting her enough for who she was. She didn’t know what it was, but she had a soft spot for the short brunette. Even before Beca knew she was bisexual, she had a thing for Aubrey Posen. The blonde’s friends, Jenny and Blair had told her to stay away from the brunette, saying that dating girls were not what pristine girls like them did. They’d convinced Aubrey to stay away from the skater girl and keep their main focus on school, cheer,and for Aubrey, ballet. 

 

Convinced from the blonde’s friends that Aubrey wasn’t gay in any way and that she was too good for the brunette anyways, she decided to walk away from her and keep the distance between the two further apart. 

 

But Aubrey’s mind as so focused on her future, dream school and her friends, her status on the school popularity chain, she didn’t think twice about the brunette again, and her thoughts about her faded as time went by.

Beca had her casual flings here and there as she wasn’t the least popular kid at school. Girls and some boys had crushes on her since she was such a talented person and would often play her music at school dances. She wasn’t the least popular kid at school, being a DJ and a bad-ass skateboarder. 

* * *

 

Five years later, Aubrey Posen, once Aubrey Emerson, sits at home with her 8-month old baby girl, Lexie-Grace, watching MTV and feeding her child.

She’d went to college, met her now-ex-husband William. They’d gotten married rather quickly during Aubrey’s senior year, but separated as they graduated college. That was just around the time she found out she was pregnant with Lexie, but William decided to run away from her, now only sending childcare support fees every month. She had started working as a ballet teacher just about 6 months ago and finally was heating settled into her single parent life. 

She hears an intro to a song that she feels like she’s heard before and lifts her face to look at the tv screen. 

 

And there she is. Beca Mitchell. 

 

Her childhood crush?? And the skater girl her friends all use to tease. She had graduated high school, moved to LA and started her career as a singer songwriter. She was just about starting to get noticed and picked up on the radio and it had just been the first time Aubrey heard her new single. 

She gets up from the couch and picks up her phone, calling a number she hadn’t called in a while. 

 

“Hey Bree, what’s up?” Blair answers the phone. 

 

“Hey B. Did you know that Beca’s on MTV?? I just saw her and I didn’tknow she was doing music now!” She exclaims telling the news to her friend. 

 

“Aubrey! What the hell? She’s been around on the radio and stuff for like the past three months.Have you been living under a rock?? I’ve already got tickets for her concert next month.” She replies.

 

“You should start looking stuff up about her. She’s everywhere on the media. I know you’re busy with Lexie and stuff but you should at least keep yourself updated. I gotta go back to work. Bye!” Her blonde friend ends the call. 

 

So Aubrey starts looking. Looking for stuff about Beca, how she started her career and a musical assistant at residual heat before where she is now. She then sees that she now has a ginger girlfriend named Chloe Beale and she’s an actress and in the show biz as well. She then finds some spare tickets for the tour Blair was talking about and she find herself clicking and buying the tickets. 

 

It’s so strange seeing Beca on tv and on the internet. It’s like nothing has changed. The piercings, the tattoos, the flannel, the mysteriously dark eye make up. All thats different is that she always seems to have the ginger by her side and they just look so happy as a couple. Aubrey feels the low sense of jealousy coming from her bottom of her stomach. 

 

She waits forever until the day of Beca’s concert comes. She gets a sitter for her daughter, get a cab with Blair and Jenny to make their way there.

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t know Beca was this famous. “Aubrey chuckles a bit. “This lady was too focused on her kid that she didn’t know Beca was a famous star. “ Jenny laughs as they then go into the stadium. “I mean we have to admit that Lexie is like the cutest baby ever.” Blair says as she smiles at the blonde. 

 

Aubrey hears Beca sing and she’s overwhelmed from her talent.Her fans scream and cheer for the brunette and she has a proud look on her face. It brings back so much memories for the blonde and she almost finds herself on the verge of tears. She just wants to go backstage somehow and talk to Beca after the show. She wonders how shed be able to do that as the show goes on.

 

 

 

Then, the bomb gets dropped.

 

 

“Hey guys!! I have a special guest I want to introduce you all to!” She says to the crowd and they cheer as Beca calls out her surprise. “Show some love top my amazing girlfriend Chloe Beale!!” She says to the crowd and they roar with the excitement.The musician had recently confirmed her relationship with the popular singer and actress, Chloe Beale. Their romance had been in every magazine and on tv, after rumors were spread about the pair possibly in a relationship. 

 

Aubrey gasps in surprise, not having known the information. All the fans are at their climax of excitement, singing along to the ginger and brunette’s duet.The only thing Aubrey can do is to just get out of there soon as she can. 

She was somehow more heartbroken than the time she found out her ex-husband was having an affair with his assistant. 

She wipes the tears that escape her eyes and she gets into a cab that she luckily manages to catch. Her girlfriends were too late to catch her in time and she makes her way back home. 

There, she goes to her bedroom and cries until her pillows are soaked. She was denying her feelings for the brunette and lost her completely. Now, she was a successful musician and was totally out of Aubrey’s reach.She wonders if shed be with beca if she had ignored the remarks from her friends and confessed her love to the brunette. 

 

But now she can never know. 

 

Blair and Jenny get to her house thirty minutes after Aubrey gets home and they try to figure what’s up with her. It’s then she finally confesses her now, unrealistic love for the musician. 

 

They can’t do anything since they have no idea to contact the brunette and Aubrey soon transitions back to her life, teaching ballet at her dance studio. 

 

She soon finds out that Beca and the ginger are getting married soon. She laughs it off, trying to forget her feelings for Beca. 

 

But the feelings will never fade.

Because she was too late and she didn’t realize what she was worth. 

 

* * *

 

He was a boy, she was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

 

He was a sk8er boi, she said, “See you later, boy”

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

 

Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on TV, guess who she sees

Sk8er boi rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along, stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

 

He was a sk8er boi, she said, “See you later, boy”

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8er boi, she said, “See you later, boy”

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

 

Sorry, girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

 

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world?

 

(Yeah, yeah,yeah!)

I'm with the sk8er boi, (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I said, "See you later, boy" (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I'll be backstage after the show (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I'll be at a studio (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Singing the song we wrote (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

About a girl you used to know (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I'm with the sk8er boi (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I said, "See you later, boy" (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I'll be backstage after the show (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

I'll be at a studio (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Singing the song we wrote (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

About a girl you used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, comments and opinions are always welcome! I’m starting to get the bechloe fanfic ready for you guys so please be patient with me.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all like it!!


	21. When You’re Gone (Avril Lavigne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe kicks Beca out of their apartment.......

“So you’re telling me that work is more important than me. Right Beca!? Just say it! I’m sick and tired of all our dates being rain checked and rain checked!” Chloe blurts out with tears in her eyes. 

 

“No thats not what I mean Chlo.... and you know it. I’m trying. Ive been trying so hard for this to work. For us to work. But I can’t risk my job right now.” The brunette rakes up her hair in frustration. 

 

“NO! Just get out! Get out of here!! Don’t come back here ever again!! I don’t want to see you anymore. The wedding is called off! I hate you Beca!”

 

Now tears from confusion, agony, and hurt are welled up in Beca’s eyes. 

 

“Please don’t say that Chlo.....”

“Don’t you dare call me that. Just get out! Go away!” She pushes her to the door of their apartment. 

Beca feels her body getting pulled from the door for a second and then pushed out to the cold hallway. Her bag is tossed out a few moments later, then the door slamming shut in front of her. 

 

“Chloe!! Please!! Please Chloe......” She sobs as she leans against the door and desperately calls for the ginger.

* * *

 

〜 a week later 〜

 

Chloe didn’t mean to say those things to Beca. 

 

At least she doesn’t mean them now. 

 

It was all from the stress of the wedding planning that was coming in a month, which had been canceled right after she had slammed Beca out of their apartment last Friday. 

 

Beca had promised for their date. Their first date in two weeks. The brunette had been so busy with her album that she couldn’t even have breakfast with her. No I magic was happening in the bedroom, often Chloe waiting too long for Beca to come back, having fallen asleep by the time she got home, and then Beca would be gone by the time Chloe woke the next morning. She was there, she was in bed during the night, but they’d barely said a word to each other, only quick texts and phone calls,ending as soon as they begun. 

 

But when Beca called for a rain check again that night, the second time in a month, Chloe just snapped. 

She felt like their love was gone. 

She thought that she was the only one trying in the relationship now. 

 

Now that Beca was gone, she felt like pieces of her heart was gone. 

 

The place next to her bed was empty, 

 

Those nights when Beca would come home late and leave early in the morning were much better that not having her in the bed. 

 

She missed the smell of her. 

 

She cant even wash the shirt Beca used to wear as her pajamas because she was so afraid that the smell of her would fade away. Her area in the closet was Chloe’s safe place and she spent almost every night crying in Beca’s corner of the closet. 

 

Now that she was gone, she didn’t feel any better, the week of her being gone get like years. She missed the brunettes voice.

 

Why did she kick her out of the apartment?

 

She can’t do this anymore, she picks up her phone and calls Beca. 

 

She feels like the only thing that’ll stop her from going insane is hearing her voice. 

 

Just even a second of it. 

 

‘Pick up.... pick up..... pick up the phone Beca!’

She yells in her head. 

 

“Hello? CHloe?”

 

God........

 

 

That voice. 

 

That damn voice.....

 

“Be...ca... I’m so sorry.....”The tears immediately start running down her cheeks. 

“Please....... please.. come back.... i really need you.... i miss you.... please..”

She sobs harder, almost going to the point of hyperventilation. 

 

“Chlo.... calm down..... I’ll be there.... wait for me.... right now. I’m turning around right now. “

 

The next thing she hears is the sound of tires screeching, and a loud crash.

 

“Beca??? Beca? BECA!!!! BECS?? Can you hear me?? Oh my god.....”She then calls 911. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, my girlfriend..... m...y... girlfriend.... i think... has been in.... an accident......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

When Beca gets to the hospital, she’s in full panic mode, calling and yelling for Chloe. “Chloe!! Where are you?? Chlo.....” That’s when she gets sedated for her emergency operation.

 

Chloe arrives at the hospital by a police car a few minutes after Beca goes into surgery. 

 

She waits and waits for her to get out of surgery. 

 

When the brunette gets out of surgery, she’s barely hanging by a thread. She almost slips away but manages to come back, then put in a medically induced coma since her brain was badly injured. 

 

Chloe then sees the ring in the bag of items Beca had been wearing when she came in. The clothes are cut up but there’s a ring in there. 

 

 

 

 

 

Their engagement ring. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beca hadn’t taken it off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So had Chloe. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She slips it on her ring finger along with her ring, trying to feel even a piece of Beca. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Beca gets taken off of her medically induced coma but doesn’t wake up. 

 

 

The doctors aren’t sure why, although they believe she’ll wake up since she is young. 

 

The chances of her surviving are higher than others. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Beca’s been in a coma for over a month now. Her body should be able to wake up now, but there’s no sign of her doing that. Chloe stays in her hospital room every hour of the day, holding her hand. 

 

 

She only leaves her when she has to go to the bathroom or take a shower. She barely eats and becomes thin and weak, even the doctors start worrying about her. 

 

 

 

 

“I miss you Beca. Please don’t leave me alone. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry Beca......” She cries at her bedside. 

 

 

 

 

She knows now that she misses her more than ever, 

 

she’s here but feels so for away. 

 

 

 

 

Beca was there all along even when she seemed to be gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But now, it felt like she was really gone. 

 

* * *

 

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd

Need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

 

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

 

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missin' you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missin', too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

 

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

 

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

 

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missin' you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missin', too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

 

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

 

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missin' you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missin', too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

Will always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry I haven’t posted in a while! There is probably going to be a second part to this chapter, i dont want to end it here. 
> 
> Comments, requests, and opinions are always welcome!! :)


	22. Sugar, We’re Going Down (Fall Out Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When high school junior, Chloe Beale joins the swim team.......

Chloe joins the swim team at her school. 

 

It’s not for any reason. 

Just that herteacher tells her she can get a better grade. 

 

Sure, She’s liked swimming ever since she’d been a kid. 

She’d been on the swim team when she was an elementary schooler. 

So, she gets into her old, one piece speedo swimsuit, black with flames? (She doesn’t know, she bought it when she was in middle school) and her blue swim cap and heads to the indoor pool.

She starts swimming when she gets there, since she has a few minutes to spare before the practice starts. Get used to the water and stuff like that. 

 

So when the practice starts, she stands there nervous, while waiting for the coach to arrive. 

 

Being the bubbly ginger she is, she makes small-talk with the other people around her, figuring out what kind of training this is. 

It seems like you just swim like crazy for a good 90minutes. 

 

 

 

Then, the coach gets there, a petite and pale brunette, 

 

 

 

in a blue one-piece swimsuit, 

 

 

 

the swimsuit hugging her body in all the right places. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You can definitely see her toned abs under the suit. 

 

 

 

 

 

Damn........

 

 

 

“Hi. Beca.“one of the girls say. 

 

“Hey guys. You guys can start by swimming 50m any style you want. Better not slack off.”

 

 

 

Damn. She’s hot. 

 

Chloe thinks to herself as she starts swimming.

 

 

She swims all through the 90 minutes, exhausted when she gets out of the pool. 

 

 

“Hi. You’re new. “

 

 

“Yeah. I’m Chloe. I just joined today and i might be a bit rusty because I haven’t swam in a while. “ she mumbles and introduces herself. 

 

“You weren’t that bad. usually are like this, the new people usually can’t last throughout the practice so congrats. “

 

“Thanks. “ she giggles, making her way to the jacuzzi next to the pool. 

 

Those are the only words they share that day. 

 

Chloe wants to talk more but she doesn’t want to be a weirdo, so she keeps quiet, going back to the locker-room to take a shower. 

 

She hears her voice while in the shower, but doesn’t see her anywhere when she gets out.

She gets dressed, dries her hair and goes to the front office to turn in some papers she need to turn in. 

 

When she does that, she sees the brunette and she almost forgets to give the paper to her, getting lost looking at her instructor. 

 

She mentally smacks herself for acting like such an idiot. Runs back to her car and goes home. 

 

She has a crush on her, and she doesn’t know if she’s gay or anything, just that she looks amazing and Chloe fell for her the moment she saw her. 

 

It’s like she wants to talk to her, spend more time with her, get more good words from her. 

 

She wonders if Beca thinks about her like she does, sometimes, dream of her, wish she’d ask her out, or something. 

 

 

 

To be honest, she wants to be the friction in Beca’s jeans. 

 

 

 

Gross right? Sorry. 

 

She really has a crush on Beca. 

 

 

 

She doesn’t even know how she retains herself from acting like an idiot in front of the brunette, considering how much of a crush Chloe has on the college student.

 

* * *

 

She goes to the next few training days, trying to talk to her again and agin but failing. 

She finds out that Beca’s a university student at Barden University and that she’s only two years older than her, Chloe bing a junior in high school ,and Beca being a freshman in college. 

 

until one day, she finishes practice, gets ready to go home, when someone calls her name from the front office. 

 

“Chloe?” 

 

She turns to see the brunette calling her from the door. 

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” She asks walking back to the direction Beca is. 

 

“Come over here. I wanna talk to you in the office. “She says and she leads Chloe in and closes the door behind her. 

“Okay. I know this sounds weird. And I don’t know how much i debates on not saying this to you.... but. “She mutters. 

 

It’s such a non-Beca thing. 

 

It makes Chloe feel weird. 

 

What’s gonna happen?? She thinks in her mind as she looks at the brunette. 

 

“Okay. I wanna tell you something. But I cant tell you here. I end my shift here in thirty minutes. Could you.... er... wait for me? I dunno....you don’t have to....”

 

“Oh sure. I’m just gonna wait in the locker room.” Chloe says making her way out the door and back into the locker room while her heart pounds like crazy in her chest.

 

* * *

 

〜 thirty mins later 〜

“Chloe?......” Beca’s voice echoes in the locker room. 

 

“Yeah I’m here. “ she gets up and goes up to where Beca is. 

 

“Um.. come over to my car?” She asks and the ginger nods and follows her out to the brunettes car. 

 

They get in,Chloe in the passenger seat and Beca in the drivers. 

 

“Okay. So here it goes. I’ve had this huge crush on you Chlo, and ..... I know its weird, I’m your coach.... and I’m older than you......” she mumbles. 

 

Chloe can’t believe it. 

 

“I...ve had a crush on you too..... its not that weird. We’re only two years apart...” Chloe replies, looking at the brunette. 

 

“What.....? “ Beca smiles a bit.

 

Their faces inch close, and Chloe seals the space between the two of them first, kissing the brunette with passion. 

 

“Wow..” they both smile and kiss again. 

 

“So I wasn’t the only one.....” Chloe says after their second kiss ends, smiling at Beca. 

 

“Nope. “Beca smiles back. 

 

“So.... does this mean we can go out or something?” Chloe asks with a flirty look on her face. 

 

“Yeah... I guess, but, no one can know. At least your teammates and my boss. “

She snickers back. 

 

“Obviously. “She giggles rolling her eyes. “So when are you gonna take me out?” She raises a brow and asks the older girl. 

 

“What about now?”Beca replies. 

 

“Okay. I’ll follow you in my car?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

* * *

 

〜 two weeks later 〜

 

“I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend. I literally had a crush on you since day one. “Chloe smiles, kissing her girlfriend on her bed. 

 

“I can’t believe it either.I mean, me too. She’s younger than me and, she’s got me wrapped around her finger. I guess I got more than I bargained for. ”She jokes kissing her back. 

 

“Whatever. I love you. “The ginger giggles wrapping her arms around her and kissing her again. 

 

 

“I love you too.” Beca smiles back as she wraps her arms around the ginger as well. 

 

* * *

 

Am I more than you bargained for yet?

I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear

'Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in

And sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in

And sleeping for the wrong team

Is this more than you bargained for yet?

Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?

I'm just a notch in your bed post

And you're just a name in a song

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in

And sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, we're going down

Down, down

We're going down

Yes, we are, we're going down, down

We're going, we are going down

Here we are, we're going down

Here we go now, here we go

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet, oh yeah

I'll be your number one with a bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this is not a part two to my last chapter. That will be coming out later, i just needed to get this angst out of me. I dunno if this chapter makes sense.... I’m sorry if it doesn’t. I’m just feeling really angsty today and had to write a super fast chapter to get it out of my system. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, comments, requests and opinions are always welcome!!


End file.
